Un nuevo comienzo
by Sandyx
Summary: El reishi de Anna vuelve provocando que todo en su vida cambie ¿Tamao la nueva prometida de Yoh? ¿Ella ahora es una aliada de Hao? ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan?
1. El inicio de los problemas

Capítulo i: "El inicio de los problemas"

Hace cuatro meses que el torneo de shamanes había quedado inconcluso después del fallido intento de Hao por apoderarse de los grandes espíritus, luego de esa última batalla entre los gemelos Asakura donde el castaño menor resultó el vencedor se decidió posponer la búsqueda del Shaman King hasta nuevo aviso, algunos integrantes del grupo de amigos siguió su camino por separado, mientras que otros como el menor de los Tao, los hermanos Usui, Ryu y Tamao optaron por quedarse a vivir en la pensión Funbari junto a los dueños del lugar.

Los días ahí eran relativamente normales para el grupo de shamanes, a diario eran visitados por Manta, el pequeño y cabezón amigo de Yoh, quien amablemente y por órdenes de Anna ayudaba con los múltiples quehaceres del lugar, pero hace unos días atrás tuvo que viajar fuera del país por unas clases especiales.

Se podría decir que en la pensión todos seguían con sus vidas con bastante tranquilidad, pero no, había una persona ahí que desde hace un tiempo tenía unos repentinos dolores de cabeza, los cuales comenzaron siendo pequeñas molestias hasta llegar a convertirse en una verdadera tortura, día tras día Anna trataba de disminuir sus jaquecas pero con los constantes gritos en esa casa decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en su habitación, eso le hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles ya que no debía lidiar con su prometido ni con los idiotas de sus amigos.

En su cuarto la rubia intentaba concentrarse y meditar para lograr disminuir los dolores que la atormentaban pero parecía que todos sus intentos eran en vano, pocas veces conseguía conciliar el sueño, pero para su suerte ese era uno de esos momentos, por fin había algo de paz en la vida de Anna Kyōyama… Hasta que una voz interrumpió su calma.

— _**Anita la comida esta lista**__ — _dijo su moreno prometido Yoh Asakura mientras daba ligeros golpes a la puerta.

— _**Demonios, cuando por fin había logrado dormir**_ — murmuro la rubia —. _**Bajo en seguida**_ — respondió con un tono molesto y seco en su voz.

Al recibir esta respuesta el castaño solo atino a bajar para reunirse con sus amigos quienes ya se encontraban listos para comer, durante su trayecto hasta el comedor se había puesto a pensar en lo rara que estaba Anna desde hace unos días, últimamente pasaba en su habitación, solo bajaba a comer, su rostro siempre mostraba cansancio como si no durmiera, estaba preocupado pero prefería dejar las cosas así, si algo grave estaba molestando a la rubia seguramente se lo diría, ahora solo podía confiar en ella.

_— __**¡Apresúrate Yoh! ¿No ves que me muero de hambre?**_ — gritaba molesto Horo-Horo al ver a su amigo cargado en la puerta del comedor con una cara de estúpido mientras miraba a la nada.

— _**¡Podrías callarte inútil! **—_ Sin duda Ren ya estaba harto de escuchar las constantes quejas de su hambriento amigo.

— _**¡¿A quién llamas inútil picudito?!**_ — gritaba el aniu.

— _**Púes a ti, no veo a otro por aquí**_ — contestó con bastante calma el shaman de ojos dorados, no tenía interés en iniciar una pelea, estaba demasiado ocupado observando la cara de preocupación que traía Yoh, era raro verlo así y no con su habitual sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio.

—_ **¡Ya me tienes harto!, tienes suerte de que tenga hambre o sino ahora mismo te doy tu merecido** _— le decía el peli-azul a Ren mientras lo miraba con desprecio —. _**Y tú ¡Reacciona de una vez!**_ — le gritó a Yoh.

— _**¿Ah?**_ — decía un muy confundido moreno quien no se había percatado del rato que llevaba ahí pensado en el reciente comportamiento de su prometida —. _**Creo que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos jijiji**__._

— _**Ay si, ¿crees que no lo notamos?, eres un desconsiderado estamos aquí muriéndonos de hambre, mientras te esperamos**_— expresaba indignado el peli-azul.

— _**Hermano deja de gritar si solo llevamos unos minutos esperando**_ — reclamaba una muchacha un poco avergonzada por los berrinches de su hermano mayor.

— _**Pilika tiene razón, no deberías gritar tanto, además también estamos esperando a doña Anna **_— comentó Ryu.

El resto solo asintió, ya que no podían siquiera pensar en comer antes que la dueña de la pensión llegara, si en algo apreciaban sus vidas debían ser pacientes, pero ninguno de estos argumentos era válido para un hambriento Aniu que seguía irritando a todos con sus quejas y es que cuando de comida se trataba su vida no era tan importante.

Mientras Anna bajaba las escaleras iba maldiciendo su suerte por tener que compartir su casa con esos imbéciles que solo sabían gritar y destruir la poca tranquilidad que había, especialmente el pozo sin fondo de Horo-Horo.

— _**¡Que molesto eres! **_— gritó furiosa al llegar al comedor mientras fulminaba con la mirada al shaman del hielo quien al instante se quedó callado.

Sin más contratiempos empezaron a comer, todos degustaban sus alimentos tranquilamente y por extraño que pareciera en silencio, ¡por fin había algo de paz en esa casa! Y es que el solo grito de Anna les dio a entender que ella se encontraba con un humor peor que el de costumbre.

La rubia por su parte agradecía a los grandes espíritus por la calma que vivía en ese momento, nadie gritaba o molestaba con alguna estupidez y al parecer su dolor de cabeza había disminuido considerablemente, permitiéndole disfrutar de la comida.

— _**"¡Ay mamá!, pero que delicioso que está todo y me lo estaba perdiendo por esperar a ese ogro."**_ — Ante este comentario la itako abrió los ojos con evidente furia pero se sorprendió al notar que Horo-Horo estaba atragantándose con comida.

— _**"Pero que vergüenza, ¿por qué mi hermano nunca se puede comportar?."**_

¿Qué? Miraba atónita a Pilika quien sólo le prestaba atención a su hermano.

— _**"Espero que al joven Yoh le haya gustado lo que cocine."**_

¡No, no, no! Era imposible que la peli-rosa haya dicho eso en voz alta pensaba Anna.

— _**"Que linda se ve doña Anna enojada."**_

Esto no puede estar pasando se repetía la rubia.

— _**"Ojalá que Anita no descargue su enojo conmigo y me haga entrenar, como extraño a Manta ¿por qué se tuvo que ir a esas clases fuera de Japón?"**_

La rubia observaba a todos los que se encontraban en esa mesa y nadie decía una palabra.

—_ **"¿Qué tendrá tan preocupado al idiota de Yoh?"**_

Miró por última vez al joven chino para confirmar sus sospechas, los pensamientos de todos llegaban a su mente y su jaqueca empezaba a aumentar, no podía controlarlo, no podía callar las voces en su cabeza, se empezaba a desesperar, tenía que salir de ahí, sin pensarlo dejo caer el tazón que tenía en su mano y se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse de esa habitación, más una tímida voz la hizo detenerse.

— _**¿O-ocurre algo señorita Anna?, ¿n-no le gusto lo que prepare? **— _preguntaba Tamao con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Se giró un poco y vio como todas las miradas se centraban en ella, éstas estaban llenas de confusión, de duda e inquietud —. _**Yo…**_ — Empezaba a hablar pero su mente era bombardeada con múltiples pensamientos ajenos, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras en su cara se reflejaba ¿miedo?, sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar por las cercanías de Izumo se encontraba un shaman de largos cabellos castaños, estaba intentando descansar en las ramas de un árbol pero no era muy fácil, los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás no le permitían estar en paz, no lograba entender como su débil "hermanito" consiguió vencerlo, se podría decir que gracias a un milagro seguía con vida.<p>

— _**Señor Hao.** —_ La amable voz de un pequeño niño con un afro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— _**¿Qué ocurre Opacho? **_ — preguntó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

— _**Quería saber cómo le fue en la casa de sus abuelos.**_

Es cierto, justo ese día se le ocurrió ir a darle la feliz noticia a sus abuelos de que estaba vivo.

— _**Pues se sorprendieron bastante, realmente creían que el idiota de Yoh podía acabar conmigo**_— respondió el shaman con cierta burla en su voz.

— _**Y… ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora señor Hao?**_

Ésta pregunta lo descoloco un poco, no se había detenido a pensar en eso —. _**Esperar Opacho, sólo esperar.**_

— **_¿Esperar_ _qu__é?_** — insistió el niño.

Vaya, sí que era curioso ese pequeño pensó Hao —. _**No lo sé exactamente, siento que algo va a pasar pero será mejor no preocuparnos por eso ahora, es un hermoso día, disfrutemos de esta tranquilidad que nos entrega la naturaleza**_.

El pelilargo contestó con una sonrisa y tanta paz reflejada en su rostro que el pequeño prefirió no seguir haciendo preguntas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la pensión todos se encontraban preocupados por la sacerdotisa de ojos negros, no podían quitarse de la cabeza esa expresión de confusión, malestar, ¿miedo? Con la que ésta los miro antes de caer desmayada. Su prometido se había encargado de llevarla hasta su habitación y acostarla en su futón, al salir de ahí se encontró con Ren.<p>

— _**¿Cómo esta Anna?**_ — preguntó el shaman, aunque no lo demostraba muy a menudo realmente le preocupaba la rubia.

— _**No lo sé, ahora está durmiendo, la he notado rara últimamente ¿a ti te ha dicho algo?** —_ Si alguien podía tener información ese era el joven de ojos dorados, Yoh estaba consciente de que por lo parecido que eran los dos se habían hecho buenos amigos.

— _**No, estos días no hemos hablado mucho, pero será mejor esperar que despierte y nos diga que paso, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. **— _Aunque él estaba igual de preocupado intentaba tranquilizar un poco a su amigo.

— _**Jijiji tienes mucha razón Ren, mejor la dejamos descansar.**_ — Sin decir más bajaron.

En su habitación la itako dormía pero en su rostro se reflejaba malestar, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla porque no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro.

— _**¿Dónde estoy? **—_ se preguntaba la itako mientras caminaba por un lugar que le resultaba conocido, pero por más que miraba no lograba distinguir bien cual era, decidió seguir caminando hasta que en un momento todas sus dudas se disiparon al encontrarse con una pequeña niña rubia que lloraba mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, ésta tapaba sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, pudo notar que sus ropas no estaban en las mejores condiciones y que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas tenían rasguños y sangre.

— _**¿Por qué lloras? Si estamos aquí contigo **— _dijeron unas voces, y en ese momento los vio, eran unas pequeñas y grotescas criaturas las que le hablaban a la niña.

— _**Onís**_ — susurró la rubia mientras observaba con horror la escena.

— _**Ustedes lo volvieron a hacer, les pedí que pararan pero igual los lastimaron **— _decía entre sollozos la pequeña.

Anna no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Por qué volvían estos recuerdos a atormentarla nuevamente?, no comprendía por qué su maldición había regresado, se supone que gracias a Yoh su reishi se había ido, empezó a desesperarse y en su mente solo escuchaba: **«"**_**¡Demonio, eres un demonio!"»**_ Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se tapaba los oídos y gritaba.

Cuando Yoh y Ren llegaron abajo sonó el teléfono, el castaño contesto y se sorprendió al escuchar a su abuela ¿sabría ella lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su prometida?

— _**Hola abuela. Mm sí… ¿Qué?, ¿pero mañana? No, no pasa nada, yo le digo adiós. **— _Sin decir más colgó, ahora sí que estaba desconcertado, ¿por qué su abuela necesitaba que Anna viajara con urgencia mañana? Y más encima sola.

— _**¿Ocurre algo joven Yoh? **— _interrogó tímidamente la peli-rosa al ver la cara del castaño.

— _**¿Cómo se encuentra la bruja de Anna?**_ — preguntó Horo-Horo apareciendo de la nada.

— _**¡Hermano! No te refieras así de Anna **— _le reclamó Pilika.

— _**¡Ay! Pero que delicadita eres, yo sólo estaba preocupado, ya que por ella no pudimos seguir comiendo**__._

— _**No sé de qué te quejas, si tú seguiste comiendo tan tranquilamente como siempre **— _decía Ren mientras miraba a Yoh esperando que éste les comentara a que se debía el llamado de su abuela y su cara de preocupación.

— _**Ren tiene razón Horo-Horo, aprovechaste que doña Anna no estaba para comerte hasta su porción de comida**_— dijo Ryu.

— _**Es que todo estaba delicioso, no podía dejar que desperdiciara **— _respondió algo apenado el aniu al recordar cómo mientras todos se lanzaban a ver a la rubia él se había preocupado de salvar el tazón con la comida que Anna dejo caer —. _**Hey pero eso no es lo importante, mejor dinos que es lo que ocurre Yoh.**_

Todos se dedicaron a mirar al castaño mientras el reaccionaba y empezaba a hablar —. _**Llamó mi abuela, al parecer necesita que An… **—_ No pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito desde arriba lo interrumpió.

— _**¡Anna! **— _gritó Yoh mientras rápidamente subía las escaleras seguido por los demás.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Kino?<strong>_ — le preguntaba Yohmei a su esposa mientras la miraba atentamente.

— _**Claro que si, anciano estúpido, ¿cuándo me he equivocado? **— _respondió ésta al mismo tiempo que le pegaba con el bastón en la cara a su acompañante —. _**Anna es mi mejor aprendiz y ya nos ayudó en todo lo que podía, ahora que su reishi volvió es el momento que ella encuentre su camino, aunque eso signifique que deba unirse a Hao Asakura**_ — dijo la anciana con algo de preocupación y molestia en su voz.

Yohmei decidió no seguir insistiendo y es que el enterarse que el reishi de la itako volvió y que su nieto no había muerto lo habían desconcertado totalmente, ahora sólo podía confiar en lo que su esposa decía.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la habitación de la rubia se encontraron con una escena que jamás se hubiesen imaginado, sobre el futón se encontraba Anna llorando al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras gritaba, ella estaba simplemente desesperada, fuera de sí, no lograba alejar de su mente esos recuerdos y las voces que la llamaban demonio, se asustó al principio al sentir como unos brazos la aprisionaban protectoramente pero al escuchar su voz de a poco se empezó a calmar —.<em><strong>Anita tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, no llores más. <strong>—_ Al volver a la realidad la rubia solo pudo abrazar a su prometido mientras le pedía que no la dejará sola.

— _**Chicos es mejor que salgamos de aquí, Yoh ya está manejando la situación. **— _Ante estas palabras de Ren el resto decidió bajar y esperar en la sala.

— _**¿Qué le habrá pasado a doña Anna? nunca la había visto así **— d_ecía un muy triste Ryu al recordar cómo se encontraba la itako.

— _**Si, tienes razón, ¿pero notaron a Yoh? ese no pierde el tiempo de inmediato fue a consolarla**_ — mencionó Horo-Horo con un tono un tanto picarón.

— _**No seas idiota Joto-Joto, ¿no viste el estado en que estaba Anna?**__**es normal que Yoh como SU prometido se preocupe por ella**_— opinó bastante molesto el chino ante las estupideces que decía el aniu.

— _**Lo que dice Ren es verdad hermano, no deberías decir esas tonterías, a Anna pudo pasarle algo grave, ¿no es así Tamao? **—_ Frente esta pregunta la aludida solo logró responder asintiendo con la cabeza, y es que se había entristecido notablemente al ver como la persona que quería abrazaba y le daba toda su protección a otra mujer.

— _**¡Ay si, ay sí! Todos contra Horo-Horo **— de_cía con reproche el peli-azul —._**Lo que le pasa a Anna es muy simple**_. — Todos lo miraban expectantes, ¿era posible? acaso él tenía información sobre lo que molestaba a la itako, el joven al notar que todos le prestaban atención decidió continuar —._**Ella solo tuvo una pesadilla y para que gritará así debió ser una muy fea, yo creo que se arrepiente por haber dejado caer ese delicioso tazón con comida, porque si yo lo hubiese hecho no podría dormir tranquilamente**_**. **

— _**¡Sí que eres un idiota! **— _gritó Ren.

— _**¿Tú tienes una mejor teoría cabeza de cono?**_ — preguntó molesto el shaman del hielo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle idiota por su gran idea sobre lo que le pasaba a la rubia? se había esforzado en formular su teoría y él no lo apreciaba.

— _**Por el momento no, pero no creo que este así por una estupidez como la que dijiste**_ — contestó el joven de ojos dorados.

Así continuaron con su discusión los dos chicos mientras el resto los observaba y miles de preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas como ¿por qué Anna se paró tan rápido de la mesa y luego se desmayó?, ¿Para qué llamo la abuela de Yoh?, ¿Qué causo que la rubia se alterara tanto como para llegar al extremo de llorar y gritar de esa manera?, ¿Qué habría para la cena?... Un momento, solo una persona podía pensar en la cena en momentos como eso, sin duda Horo-Horo no tenía remedio.

Luego de varios minutos el castaño logro hacer que Anna se tranquilizara, ya había dejado de llorar pero seguían abrazados, él quería protegerla pero no sabía cómo, si ella no era sincera y le decía lo que realmente le pasaba no podría ayudarla —. _**"¿Qué sucede contigo Anita? No sé si deba decirte que llamo mi abuela."**_ — Al escuchar este pensamiento la itako volvió en sí y se separó de su prometido, ¿su sensei sabría lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

— _**Hace un rato escuché el teléfono ¿quién llamo? **— _preguntó.

— _**"Ay, ahora que le digo, ¿debería decirle la verdad o no?" **— _se cuestionaba Yoh.

— _**No me mientas Asakura, sabes muy bien que igual lo sabré **— _dijo amenazante la rubia, el castaño suspiro y decidió decir la verdad.

— _**Llamo mi abuela, necesita que viajes urgente a Izumo mañana… También dijo que debías ir sola.**_

Debía ser algo importante como para requerir de manera tan urgente su presencia pensó la rubia.

— _**Anita, si quieres te acompaño.**_

— _**Tú abuela dijo que viajara sola y no me digas Anita **— _mencionó fríamente la sacerdotisa.

— _**Si así lo quieres, pero ¿te encuentras bien?**_ — dijo con preocupación su prometido.

— _**Si Yoh, no te preocupes, sólo fue una estúpida pesadilla o ¿piensas qué la futura esposa del Shaman King es una persona débil?, espero que no sea así Asakura o sino tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. **_— La rubia lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

— _**"¿Y ahora que le digo? Si le cuento que estaba preocupado por ella creerá que pienso que es débil y lo más probable es que me triplique el entrenamiento."**_

Se sorprendió con el pensamiento de su prometido, realmente se había preocupado por ella, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar levemente.

— _**Será mejor que te vayas, necesito descansar para viajar temprano mañana y no podré si los inútiles de tus amigos siguen gritando abajo.**_ — Al decir esto se volteó para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojado rostro.

— _**Está bien, buenas noches Ani… Anna.**_ — Sin decir más se retiró de la habitación.

— _**Buenas noches Yoh y… Gracias**_ — dijo en un susurro para luego intentar dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar abajo el shaman entro a la sala y con una tranquila sonrisa dijo —. _**Anita ya está bien, mañana viajará temprano así que será mejor que no hagamos ruido o si no se enfadará jijiji.**_

— _**¡Ven! Se los dije, esa bruja solo tuvo una pesadilla sin importancia **— _gritó feliz Horo-Horo al notar que tenía la razón —. _**Ahora por fin podremos cenar.**_

— _**Disculpe joven Horo-Horo pero con todo lo que paso con la señorita Anna no me dio tiempo de ir a comprar los ingredientes para preparar la cena **— _dijo una muy apenada Tamao.

En ese preciso instante el mundo se detuvo para el shaman del hielo, algo al lado izquierdo de su pecho se rompió y es que no podía creer lo que escucho, miro a Tamao incrédulo y con los ojos vidriosos —. _**D-dime que es una mala broma. **—_ Sus palabras apenas salían —. _**Tamao p-por favor dime que no nos quedaremos sin… **— _No quería decirlo, sintió como se formaba un enorme nudo en su garganta, pero con dificultad decidió continuar —._** C-cenar. **—_ Ésta última palabra la dijo con un profundo dolor, suplicaba que todo fuera una cruel mentira.

— _**No hagas tanto escándalo Joto-Joto solo es una noche sin cenar, no es como si el mundo se acabará **—_ opinó algo despreocupado Ren, sin duda el saber que su amiga ya estaba mejor lo había dejado más tranquilo, aunque no del todo.

— _**¡Es que tú no entiendes!**_ — gritó desesperado.

— _**D-disculpe joven Horo-Horo le prometo que mañana haré un desayuno exquisito, de verdad perdóneme**_ — se disculpaba la peli-rosa bajando el rostro, realmente se sentía culpable por romper el corazón del pobre muchacho.

— _**Mira lo que hiciste tonto, ahora la linda Tamao está triste por tu culpa **— _comento muy molesto Ryu.

— _**Si hermano, pero que vergüenza, deberías estar feliz porque Anna ya está bien y no preocuparte tanto por la cena**_ — decía enojada Pilika por la poca sensatez de su hermano.

— _**Jijiji tranquilo Horo-Horo, ya verás que to... **—_ Pero Yoh no pudo terminar con su célebre frase porque un shaman desesperado y fuera de sí lo interrumpió.

— _**¡Mientes, mientes, mientes! Nada saldrá bien, ahora to… **—_ Pero tampoco pudo terminar de hablar debido a que de un momento a otro salió volando por un gran golpe dado por Zenki y Kouki.

— _**¡Yooooooooh! Creí haberte dicho que quería que esos idiotas se callaran, más les vale no seguir haciendo ruido si quieren seguir con vida **_— gritó bastante furiosa Anna desde su habitación —. _**Y no se les olvide ir a buscar a ese inútil porque no quiero que haga escándalo cuando regrese.**_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la aparición de los dos guardianes de la rubia, quienes después de golpear al shaman del hielo desaparecieron, sin perder tiempo los jóvenes se dispusieron a cumplir con las órdenes de la itako, quien sin duda ya se sentía mucho mejor, salieron en búsqueda de su inconsciente amigo, al cual recostaron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba intentado dormir y por los gritos de un idiota no lograba hacerlo, después de mandar a sus demonios a callar al desesperado shaman pudo tener algo de calma, sintió como todos se fueron a acostar y la casa quedaba en un profundo silencio —. _**¿Para qué me querrá mi sensei mañana? **—_ se preguntaba —. _**Será mejor no pensar en eso, ya llegaré allá y me lo dirá**_**.** — Con esto último dicho empezó su odisea para poder conciliar el sueño, le costó al principio pero al recordar los pensamientos de su prometido, el pensar que realmente le importaba al castaño, que tenía su apoyo y quizás su amor la hizo sentir mejor, logrando así disipar toda inseguridad o miedo, esa noche pudo dormir tranquilamente y todo gracias a Yoh, su Yoh.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo ii: "Un encuentro inesperado"

Al día siguiente Tamao se levantó temprano y fue a comprar los ingredientes para preparar un delicioso desayuno, se sentía realmente mal por no haberse preocupado anoche y haberlos dejado sin cenar. Cuando volvió todos seguían durmiendo, así que aprovecho para empezar a cocinar y así tener todo listo para cuando los jóvenes se despertaran y bajaran al comedor.

A lo minutos de haber llegado Tamao la rubia se despertó, decidió darse un baño y preparar sus cosas para el viaje, no empaco demasiada ropa ya que no creía que su estadía allá fuese por mucho tiempo, de a poco empezó a escuchar ruido en los pasillos —. _**Ya se empezaron a levantar esos idiotas**_ — murmuró mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta, se dispuso a bajar esperando que el desayuno estuviese listo para poder comer e irse de inmediato.

— _**Ojalá que al joven Horo-Horo le guste lo que prep..**_**.** — No pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar cuando un desesperado joven entro a la cocina, tenía la respiración agitada y le brillaban los ojos.

— _**¡Comida! Por fin termina esta tortura **— _decía bastante feliz el aniu, de repente vio a Tamao quien lo observaba desconcertada —. _**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Tamao! eres la mejor mujer del mundo ¡no sabes cuánto te quiero!**_ — gritaba emocionado mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

— _**N-no es nada Joven, f-fue un placer.** —_ La chica estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa por como la abrazaba el shaman, pero éste parecía no percatarse de lo que estaba provocando en la pobre muchacha.

— _**¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a la linda Tamao?! **—_ preguntó exaltado Ryu al llegar a la cocina y ver como la aludida tenía la cara roja como un tomate mientras era abrazada de una manera tan cariñosa.

— **_Jijiji al parecer Horo-Horo está muy feliz, igual que Tamao_.** — El castaño se había dirigido a la cocina curioso por ver lo que provocaba tantos gritos y le pareció graciosa la escena con la que se encontraba.

— _**N-no es lo que piensa J-joven Yoh. **—_ Ahora sí que la peli-rosa se quería morir de vergüenza.

— _**¿Ah? No sé a qué se refieren pero que esperamos ¡vamos a comer!**_ — dijo un alegre muchacho y es que irradiaba felicidad al sentir el olor de la comida que Tamao había preparado.

Sin decir más se dirigieron al comedor en donde el shaman de ojos dorados estaba en compañía de la hermana de su amigo listos para comer, en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados llegó Anna quién les dio la mirada más fría que pudo, esperaba poder comer tranquila y para eso debía concentrarse e intentar bloquear los pensamientos de los que ahí se hallaban.

Al finalizar el desayuno la itako fue a buscar sus cosas, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiese surgir, mientras tuviera el apoyo de su castaño prometido todo saldría bien.

Antes de marcharse la rubia estimó conveniente dejar claros algunos puntos, reunió a todos en la sala y los observó de forma amenazante —. _**En mi ausencia no quiero que destruyan mi pensión, cuando vuelva quiero encontrar todo reluciente tal y como lo está ahora. **—_ Le dirigió una mirada a Yoh —. _**En cuanto a ti, retomaras tu entrenamiento y más te vale hacerlo bien, sabes perfectamente que igual me enteraré si no cumples con lo que te digo**_**. **— Frente a esto su prometido solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras tenía cascaditas en los ojos —. _**Ren cuento contigo para vigilar que todo esté en orden aquí, bueno, adiós.**_ — Sin decir más la rubia salió de la pensión.

— _**¿Y quién se cree que es para darnos ordenes mientras no está? **— _hablo molesto el shaman del hielo —. _**Quiero que este todo reluciente, Yoh tienes que entrenar y bla, bla, bla **— _repetía con un tono de burla y un tanto chillón —. _**Ahora que el ogro no está por fin podremos ¡Divertirnos! **— _gritó emocionado.

— _**Te equivocas **— _le dijo Ren mientras lo miraba con indiferencia —. _**Si no escuchaste bien te lo repetiré, Anna me dejo encargado de vigilar que todo esté en orden, así que ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez ¿oíste?**_

— _**¡Uy el señorito se enojó!, tú solo eres un amargado pero no arruinarás mi felicidad chinito**_**.**

— _**Jijiji bueno yo me iré a entrenar **_— avisó alegremente Yoh mientras salía de la pensión.

— **_¿Qué? pero si ella no está aquí, no tienes por qué obedecer_ **— le gritaba enfadado Horo mientras veía que su amigo se alejaba corriendo.

— _**Bueno creo que es el momento de empezar a limpiar **_— opinó Ryu.

— _**Tiene razón joven Ryu, yo retiraré las cosas del desayuno y me pondré a preparar el almuerzo. **_

— _**¡Espérame Tamao! Yo te ayudo **— _dijo la peli-azul mientras se apresuraba por alcanzarla.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también? pero ¿Por qué nadie quiere disfrutar el tiempo que la bruja de Anna no está en la pensión? **_— gritaba molesto Horo al ver como los chicos empezaban a hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

— _**Jajaja al parecer estas solo Joto-Joto, más te vale empezar a hacer algo útil si no quieres que hable con Anna. **—_ Sin nada más que decir el shaman de dorados y gatunos ojos salió a buscar a Yoh para ver que esté cumpliera con su entrenamiento.

— _**¡Nadie me entiende! **— _se lamentaba el chico —._**¡¿Por qué están todos en mi contra?! **_– Gritaba el aniu mirando al cielo para después dirigirse a tomar las cosas para empezar a limpiar los pisos de la pensión.

* * *

><p>Para la suerte de Anna en el vagón del tren donde viajaba no había mucha gente, eso le hacía más fácil el tener que soportar los pensamientos estúpidos de las personas que ahí se encontraban, en un par de horas estaba llegando a su destino y pudo observar como el cielo se teñía de gris y empezaba a llover torrencialmente, es como si el cielo le advirtiera que las cosas no estarían bien.<p>

Bajó del tren y compró un paraguas, tenía bastante que caminar para llegar a la mansión Asakura y no quería llegar toda empapada, luego de un largo trayecto fue recibida por unos serios ancianos que la invitaron a pasar y tomar un té, la rubia tenía muchas dudas y esperaba que su sensei se las aclarara pero no se dignaba a empezar la plática, así que decidió arriesgarse e iniciar ella.

— _**Y... ¿Por qué me mando a llamar sensei? **_— cuestionó Anna bastante seria.

— _**Se nota que estás impaciente, así que seré directa contigo. **—_ Realmente se sentía un poco insegura sobre lo que le iba a decir a su aprendiz, sabía que ella se encontraba vulnerable por el regreso de su poder, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella debía encontrar su camino —. _**Pude notar que tu reishi regreso**_**. **— Anna sólo se limitó a asentir con un apenas audible "si", no le sorprendió tanto que la anciana supiera sobre el repentino regreso de su maldición —. _**Anna eres mi mejor aprendiz y por eso mismo estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, no sólo no cumpliste con tu objetivo de hacer de mi nieto el Shaman King, sino que tampoco pudiste evitar que tu poder volviera. **— _La rubia se mantenía sería pero por dentro estaba llena de confusión y de rabia, ella no tenía la culpa de que el idiota de Hao saboteara el torneo de shamanes y mucho menos que su reishi regresara, como si a ella le gustara el saber lo que los demás pensaban o sentían —. _**Sabes que en estos momentos eres un peligro para mi nieto. **—_ ¿Un peligro? ¿Acaso la creían capaz de hacerle daño?, puede que años atrás lo haya hecho pero ahora no, lo que menos quería era dañarlo de algún modo —. _**Es por eso mismo que he decidido anular su compromiso**_**. **— ¿Qué? no era posible lo que había escuchado, no podía creerlo —. _**En unos días llamaremos a Yoh para comunicarle mi decisión y también para anunciar su compromiso con Tamao, así que puedes quedarte aquí hasta que ellos lleguen**_**. **— La joven se encontraba en shock, todo su mundo se venía abajo, toda la seguridad que tenía se fue, ahora no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro le quitaron todo, no supo como pero se levantó de ahí y salió al patio —. _**Lo siento Anna, pero esto es necesario**_ — dijo para sí la anciana.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, alejarse lo más posible, empezó a correr sin rumbo, no le importó que hubiese una fuerte lluvia cayendo, es más eso era perfecto porque así no se lograban distinguir cuales eran las gotas de lluvia y cuáles eran las amargas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas —. _**¡Pero que idiota fui! **— s_e decía a sí misma sin parar de correr —. _**Ellos solo me utilizaron y yo creía que era parte de su familia **— _se repetía con rabia la joven —. _**Como fui tan ciega ¿quién querría a un demonio como yo?** —_ Cada palabra salía con más ira y dolor que la anterior —. _**Como siempre volví a estar sola. **— _Estaba totalmente empapada, huyendo hacia quien sabe dónde, estaba cansada pero no quería detenerse, sentía tanto dolor pero a la vez tanto odio, no podía creer como la utilizaron y ella ni siquiera se había percatado.

Seguía corriendo pero se detuvo justo antes de caer por un pequeño acantilado —. _**"Vaya esa si hubiese sido una fea caída" **— _pensó, aunque tampoco era una mala idea quizás si tenía suerte moriría y así no tendría que seguir siendo un peligro para los demás, pero no, ese era el pensamiento de una persona débil y Anna Kyōyama no lo era, decidió alejarse de ahí antes de que le viniera un impulso suicida y terminará lanzándose, pero antes de siquiera moverse la tierra bajo sus pies cedió, cayendo así ella desde una gran altura, en el mismo instante en que su cuerpo toco tierra una gran onda de furyoku se liberó.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Tal parece que ya inició todo <strong>— _dijo un hombre con una capucha negra a una mujer que se encontraba junto a él.

— _**Tienes razón ¿deberíamos ir a buscarla? **_— preguntó la muchacha.

— _**Claro que no, te dije que las cosas iniciaron pero aún no es tiempo de aparecer, lo mejor será ir a informarle al jefe sobre los avances. **—_ Le dirigieron una última mirada a la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente llena de lodo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y sin decir más se marcharon.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña pero cómoda casa se encontraba Hao junto a su aliado más fiel y es que después de la derrota ante su otra mitad, la mayoría de sus seguidores lo abandonaron, solo se quedaron junto a él Opacho y las hanagumi, estás ultimas lo visitaban de vez en cuando ya que se encontraban ocupadas cumpliendo órdenes del castaño de largos cabellos, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo sólo estaba en compañía del pequeño niño del afro.<p>

— _**¿Sintió eso señor Hao? **— _preguntó inquieto el niño.

— _**Así es Opacho, se liberó una gran cantidad de furyoku **— _respondió el shaman del fuego —._** Iré a investigar de quien se trata, tú quédate aquí. **— _Mientras salía de su acogedora casa se preguntaba de quién era ese gran poder espiritual que se sintió no muy lejos de ahí, aunque le parecía descabellado que alguien estuviese tan cerca, en los alrededores no habían casas ni nada parecido donde alguien se pudiese refugiar del temporal que había en esos momentos.

En cuestión de minutos llego al lugar de donde provenía tal poder y se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían, ahí entre un montón de lodo y piedras se encontraba una muchacha de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, pero no era cualquier mujer, era ella, la prometida de su hermano —. _**Anna.**_ — Su nombre escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta y al instante se acercó al frágil cuerpo de la chica para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba, la tomó entre sus brazos y se percató que estaba inconsciente, con varias heridas, nada muy grave a excepción de un gran golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, razón por la cual parte de su rubia cabellera estaba teñida de rojo, miró hacia arriba y dedujo que la chica se había caído desde una gran altura —. _**Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, tan lejos de la mansión Asakura**_. — La miraba con ternura mientras se dirigía a su casa, nunca espero encontrarse con la mujer que se metía en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, era realmente hermosa, aún con su cuerpo lleno de lodo y sangre se lograba apreciar su enorme belleza, sin duda lo único que envidiaba de su "hermanito" era a su prometida, ella era fuerte, valiente, tan decidida, simplemente era la mujer perfecta para convertirse en su esposa.

— _**Señor Hao, ¿esa es la señorita Anna? **— _dijo bastante sorprendido el pequeño mientras veía como el castaño de largos cabellos recostaba en su cama a la rubia.

— _**Si Opacho, está herida así que trae algunas cosas para curarla y algo de ropa seca.**_ — Apenas escucho las palabras de su amo fue rápidamente a traer lo que éste le pidió, Hao miraba a Anna con tanta incredulidad y es que esa mujer tan imponente que fue capaz de abofetearlo estaba ahí con él, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, tenía ganas de abrazarla y no dejar que se fuera nunca de su lado.

— _**Aquí están las cosas señor Hao.** —_ La voz del niño lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo las cosas y le dijo al pequeño que se fuera a su habitación, él se encargaría de la joven, de una manera bastante suave le quito el vestido el cual se encontraba totalmente mojado y sucio, se quedó pasmado al ver el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa —. _**Realmente eres hermosa Anna, tan fuerte y frágil a la vez.**_ — Con cuidado fue limpiando el lodo de su cuerpo para después curar sus heridas, al terminar con esto le puso ropas secas, la arropo con suma delicadeza y la dejo en su cama descansando.

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la mansión Asakura, tenía bastantes dudas y sólo ellos, esos malditos ancianos podían responder a todas sus preguntas, se sorprendió un poco al no sentir la presencia de su hermano o de alguno de sus tontos amigos —. _**Entonces viajo sola** —_ se dijo, vaya eso hacía las cosas aún más interesantes, en la sala se encontraban los dos sabios de la familia Asakura tomando el té.

— _**Kino, no pareces preocupada por la desaparición de Anna** _— comentó Yohmei, pero antes que la anciana emitiera alguna palabra se escuchó otra voz.

— _**Yohmei tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si no sabes donde se encuentra la prometida de tu nieto? y más aun sabiendo que tu otro no tan adorado nieto sigue vivo.** —_ Al mismo tiempo que Hao hablaba se acercaba a ellos con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

— _**¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Hao? **— _preguntó duramente el anciano, éste iba a responder pero los recuerdos de la conversación entre Kino y su aprendiz le fueron revelados.

— _**Así que sólo la utilizaron **— _dijo molesto, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con que habían abandonado a la rubia por sucesos de los cuales ella no era responsable —. _**Pero no sé de qué me sorprendo, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de personas tan despreciables como ustedes que estaban dispuestas a matar a su propio nieto cuando sólo era un bebé. **—_ Cada palabra que decía el shaman del fuego salía con tanto odio.

— _**No te hagas el ofendido ahora y dime ¿Anna está contigo?**_

— _**Jajaja no me digas que ahora si estas preocupada, déjame recordarte que ella ya no tiene ninguna obligación con ustedes. **—_ No esperaban otra respuesta del castaño de largos cabellos y es que no era ningún secreto para ellos que él estaba interesado en la joven de ojos negros y ahora que sabía que el compromiso estaba anulado no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla junto a él —. _**No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, deben imaginarse que tengo una mejor compañía en el lugar donde estoy viviendo. **—_ Les dio una sonrisa pícara y se fue de ahí.

— _**Ya todo está hecho, ahora solo queda esperar**_ — mencionó la anciana, a ella tampoco le agrada mucho la idea de lanzar a su aprendiz a las garras de Hao pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

— _**¿Cuándo hablaremos con Yoh?**_

La pregunta de su esposo le molesto un poco ¿Tenía que solucionar todo ella?

— _**En unos días, debemos darle tiempo a Anna para procesar lo sucedido**_**.**

El shaman del fuego regreso a su casa y fue directamente al cuarto donde la rubia se encontraba, entró despacio tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible —. _**Quizás esto sea mejor de lo que pensaba**_**. **— Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar su mejilla —. _**Puede que ahora si tenga una oportunidad.**_


	3. Lienzo en blanco

Capítulo iii: "Lienzo en blanco"

A la mañana siguiente una muy adolorida rubia se despertaba, tenía vendas en la cabeza y una que otra en su cuerpo, miraba a su alrededor intentando sin mucho éxito reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

— _**Veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes Anna?**_

La voz del castaño de pelo largo la sobresalto un poco.

— _**Anna... ¿Quién es Anna? **— _preguntó un poco confundida, ante lo cual Hao no pudo esconder su asombro.

— _**Eh... Pues tú... Eres Anna Kyōyama ¿no lo recuerdas?**_

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Esa era una pregunta bastante estúpida pensó la chica —. _**Si lo recordara no te lo estaría preguntando ¿no crees? **_

Esta respuesta le causo gracia a Hao, ella podía no recordar quién era pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón, al parecer el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue más fuerte de lo que pensé. **—_ Esto era perfecto, es como si los grandes espíritus le estuviesen dando la oportunidad que pidió.

— _**Me podrías decir ¿quién eres tú? y ¿qué hago aquí? **—_ Su rostro le parecía conocido pero no lograba asociarlo a un nombre, tampoco sabía que le había pasado como para estar en esas condiciones, por más que intentaba recordar no lo conseguía, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y eso la frustraba, de repente sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar y como consecuencia hizo una mueca de evidente dolor.

— _**Hey tranquila, será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho, supongo que tus recuerdos volverán de a poco, pero ya que lo preguntas mi nombre es Hao, Hao Asakura. **—_ ¿Asakura? Al escuchar ese nombre sintió algo de rabia pero no comprendía muy bien por qué —. _**Y no sé exactamente que te pasó, por el lugar donde te encontré supongo que te caíste desde una gran altura, pero no pienses en eso ahora, debes tener hambre así que te voy a traer algo de comer. **— _Antes que la joven le pudiese decir algo él ya se había ido.

Se dirigía a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y es que no creía lo que le estaba pasando, empezaba a recapitular en su mente cada uno de los sucesos de las últimas horas, había encontrado completamente sola y herida a la rubia que le quitaba el sueño y ahora la tenía en su casa, también se enteró que el compromiso que ella tenía con su "hermanito" ya no existía pero sin duda lo mejor de todo era que ¡ella no recordaba absolutamente nada! Era un lienzo en blanco, éste era como un nuevo comienzo... Un nuevo comienzo junto a él.

— _**El señor Hao se ve muy feliz. **— _¿Feliz? Esa palabra le parecía poco para describir como se sentía.

— _**Jajaja tienes toda la razón Opacho. **—_ Sin perder tiempo puso en una bandeja un poco de comida y té para la rubia —. _**Opacho necesito que vayas a la casa de mis abuelos y traigas las cosas de Anna. **—_ Se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando la voz del pequeño lo hizo detenerse.

— _**¿La señorita Anna se quiere quedar aquí?**_ — Al pequeño le parecía un poco extraño que ella quisiera quedarse ahí con ellos y no en la casa de los abuelos de su prometido.

— _**Digamos que por ahora no tiene otra opción, cuento contigo Opacho. **—_ Le dio una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

— _**Espero que lo que traigas tenga un buen sabor **— _le dijo Anna apenas lo vio entrar por la puerta.

— _**Jajaja vaya aún sin memoria sigues siendo exigente con la comida. **—_ Sus comentarios la desconcertaban un poco, él le hablaba con tanta confianza, le dedicaba unas sonrisas sumamente encantadoras y aparentemente la conocía bastante bien ¿serían amigos? o quizá ¿algo más?

— _**Hao eh... Tú y yo... ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? **— _preguntó sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cara pero necesitaba saberlo.

— _**Pues es complicado, mira nosotros estamos casados, tenemos dos hijos, son unos mellizos preciosos y estás esperando a nuestro tercer bebé, por ahora vivimos los cuatro en esta pequeña casa alejados de todo porque nos estamos escondiendo de nuestras familias, ellos no quieren que estemos juntos por lo que planean separarnos. **—_ Anna estaba en shock, no podía creer todo lo que le decía el joven ¿dijo casados? Pero si se veía que eran muy jóvenes para eso y mucho más como para tener dos hijos y más encima estar esperando otro, seguía cuestionándose hasta que la voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos —. _**Jajaja es broma, es broma**_**. **— En ese momento la rubia le lanzo una mirada que lo dejo helado, quizá no había sido tan buena idea decirle esas tonterías.

— _**¡Hao eres un idiota! **— _le gritó y sin pensarlo empezó a tirarle todas las cosas que tenía a su alcance.

— _**Jajaja lo siento, lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco, pero cálmate **— _pedía esquivando ágilmente cada uno de los objetos.

— _**¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Si te hago una pregunta y tú me respondes estupideces. **_– Anna estaba realmente molesta, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada al saber que lo dicho por el shaman era mentira.

— _**Tienes razón, quizá no debí decirte eso, de verdad lo siento. **— _Él la miraba con tanta ternura que ella sintió como se sonrojaba un poco por lo que decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

— _**Será mejor que respondas lo que te pregunte y ¡más te vale que me digas la verdad! **— _exigió.

Sin duda hacerla enojar era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, pero ahora se encontraba confundido ¿Qué le diría?

— _**Eh... Se podría decir que somos conocidos, pero eso es sólo porque no me has dado la oportunidad de ser algo más.**_

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando la voz del niño los interrumpió, junto a él traía la maleta de la joven —. _**Aquí está lo que me pidió señor Hao.**_ — La itako lo miraba con curiosidad ¿quién era ese pequeño? Y ¿qué traía ahí?

— _**Gracias Opacho, podrías pasársela a Anna.**_

Así que se llamaba Opacho pensó la rubia pero lamentablemente ese nombre no le decía nada.

— _**Tome señorita Anna, me alegro mucho de que ya esté mejor.**_ — Le dio una sonrisa al niño y tomó la maleta, al abrirla se encontró con ropa de mujer, suponía que esas vestimentas eran de ella, pero algo le llamo poderosamente la atención.

— _**Ese rosario blanco es tuyo**_— mencionó el castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Soy una sacerdotisa o algo por el estilo? **_— preguntó la joven mientras tomaba aquel objeto.

— _**Así es y déjame decirte que eres la sacerdotisa más poderosa que he conocido.**_

Vaya eso sí que era una sorpresa.

La rubia tenía tantas dudas ahora pero Hao prefería no decirle mucho acerca de su pasado, no quería confundirla aún más con cosas que ella tarde o temprano recordaría, por ahora necesitaba que sus heridas se curaran completamente para así empezar a entrenar con ella, debía ayudarla a controlar su reishi y es que no había persona más indicada para esa tarea, él tenía ese poder desde su primera vida por lo que sabía manejarlo a la perfección.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Anna se fue ¿seguro que no tienes noticias de ella?<strong>_ — El joven chino estaba inquieto, las otras veces la itako había llamado seguido para asegurarse de que todo en la pensión estuviese en orden.

— **_No Ren, ni ella ni mis abuelos han llamado y eso es extraño_ **— respondió Yoh, también se encontraba preocupado, pero como si los hubiese invocado empezó a sonar el teléfono.

— _**¡Hola abuela! Qué bueno que llamas, quería saber cómo esta Anna… ¿Mañana? ¿Ocurre algo malo?... Bueno entonces nos vemos, adiós. **—_ Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes ¿por qué su abuela no le había dado noticias de su prometida y había solicitado tanto la presencia de él como la de la peli-rosa?

— **_¿Pasó algo, Yoh?_ **— preguntó Horo-Horo quien acababa de llegar donde se encontraban los otros dos shamanes.

— _**Mis abuelos quieren que mañana viaje a Izumo junto a Tamao, al parecer tienen algo que decirnos.**_

— _**Ya veo, eso quiere decir que... ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones unos días**_**! **— El aniu estaba entusiasmado, lo único que quería era salir de la pensión para dejar de ser un maldito esclavo.

—_ **Te equivocas Joto-Joto, si no oíste bien pidieron que sólo viajaran Yoh y Tamao.**_

Rayos, ese chinito se empeñaba en arruinar sus planes para divertirse —. _**¡Ya me tienes harto, picudito! Estoy seguro de que a nuestro amigo no le molestara que lo acompañemos ¿no es así? **—_ decía el peli-azul mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del aludido.

— _**Jijiji tienes razón, no creo que haya ningún problema**_— mencionó despreocupadamente el castaño, por alguna extraña razón creía que necesitaría a sus amigos junto a él.

— _**¿Escuchaste Tamao? ¿Qué será lo que querrán con ustedes los abuelos de Yoh? **— _Las dos muchachas se encontraban cerca de donde estaban los tres shamanes conversando, por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar toda la conversación.

—_ **No lo sé señorita Pilika, pero me imagino que debe ser algo muy importante**_**_._ **— La peli-rosa se sentía nerviosa, esos días había visto su fortuna y ésta le indicaba que recibiría una noticia que cambiaría su vida.

— _**"Espero que todo salga bien" **—_ pensaba el joven de los audífonos naranjos mientras veía divertido a sus amigos que para variar se estaban peleando.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Hao la había encontrado, sus heridas ya habían sanado pero aun no lograba recordar muchas cosas aunque eso no le molestaba demasiado, ya que durante esa semana se había dedicado a conversar más con el castaño de largos cabellos y también con Opacho, quería saber más acerca de ellos y de sus vida como shamanes, al principio escuchaba incrédula las historias que estos le contaban y es que quien creería que ese joven de piel morena y musculatura tan marcada estaba viviendo ¡su tercera vida! Eso sí que era sorprendente.<p>

Hao por su parte estaba fascinado por la atención que le prestaba la rubia y sobre todo por el interés que ella tenía por saber todo sobre él, éste le contó sobre sus sueños y sus múltiples intentos por convertirse en el Shaman King, con mucho orgullo relataba cada una de sus historias hasta que una pregunta que la muchacha le hizo provoco que se borrará su sonrisa y su semblante cambiará a uno más triste pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejaban tanto odio, pero no era para menos, siempre se ponía así cuando recordaba el por qué odiaba tanto a los humanos, no era sólo porque destruían la naturaleza sino que era porque ellos se habían atrevido a matar a su madre de una forma tan cruel. Lo que nunca espero que ante estas declaraciones la rubia lo abrazara de una forma tan tierna, se sentía tan bien el estar entre sus brazos, era como un niño que necesitaba tanta comprensión y amor.

Ese día estaban juntos en el patio, recostados sobre el césped mientras miraban el cielo, les gustaba estar ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, admiraban la naturaleza y hablaban de vez en cuando —. _**Sabes Hao, he tenido unos sueños extraños estos últimos días. **_– Dijo tranquilamente la rubia sin dejar de mirar las nubes.

— _**¿Qué sueños? **— _preguntó un poco intrigado el shaman, quizá ella estaba empezaba a recordar sobre la vida que llevaba junto a su hermano, esperaba que no fuese así, realmente no quería perderla.

— _**Veo a una niña rubia de unos cinco o seis años escondida entre unos arbustos, ella no paraba de llorar pero sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por una señora que se le acercó, amablemente ésta le pregunto qué le ocurría y dónde estaban sus padres, la pequeña no la miraba porque estaba ocupada hablando con unas grotescas criaturas que se encontraban junto a ella, les suplicaba que no atacaran a la mujer, la señora por su parte veía espantada como la niña hablaba sola. **—_ Hao la escuchaba atentamente, estaba seguro de que eso no era un simple sueño sino que eran recuerdos de la niñez de la rubia —. _**De la nada empezó a llegar más gente, la pequeña comenzó a tapar sus oídos y a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, escuchaba una voces que decían "¿qué le ocurre a esa niña?", "necesita un exorcismo" y otra clase de estupideces, de un momento a otra la primera señora que le había hablado fue empujada brutalmente por las criaturas que acompañaban a la rubia. **—_ La joven se sentó y mientras seguía con su relato sus ojos se ponían vidriosos —. _**La niña empezaba a desesperarse, escuchaba como le gritaban que era un demonio y así al igual que la primera señora el resto fue atacado, ella lloraba y les pedía que pararan pero estos no la oían así que como pudo salió corriendo de ahí. **—_ Por las mejillas de la rubia empezaban a caer unas pocas lágrimas, el moreno sin perder tiempo la abrazo, esos patéticos humanos le habían hecho tanto daño a los dos —. _**Ese no era sólo un sueño, ¿no es así Hao? **—_ preguntó.

Sin apartarse de la sacerdotisa él empezó a secar sus lágrimas —. _**Tienes razón, realmente no quería que recordarás esas cosas **— _le dijo suavemente el shaman, ella se imaginaba esa respuesta, por una extraña razón entendía a Hao cuando éste le hablaba sobre el gran odio que tenía hacia los humanos y eso era porque ella de alguna manera también lo sentía.

— _**Me podrías explicar ¿qué eran esas criaturas y por qué motivo estaban conmigo? **_— Quizá no había sido tan malo el perder la memoria y es que con un pasado tan tormentoso como ese era mejor no recordar, pero no podía ignorar ese sueño, tenía que saber todo por muy doloroso que fuese, el castaño suspiro y empezó a explicarle a la rubia.

— _**Como ya te lo había dicho nosotros tenemos poderes, pero tú tienes uno muy especial y poco usual, éste se llama reishi o vista del alma, en palabras simples tú tienes la capacidad de leer los corazones y los pensamientos de los otros. **_— Se sentía bastante confundida ¿acaso el moreno le estaba mintiendo de nuevo? —. _**Lamentablemente es un poder difícil de controlar, por lo que en ocasiones recoges las emociones negativas de las personas, lo que provoca que empieces a odiarlos y esto se puede manifestar como un oni**_**. **— Ya se habían separado y ahora ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba esperando que él se pusiera a reír y le comentara que todo era una broma, pero el castaño la miraba con seriedad.

— _**Y si todo lo que dices es cierto ¿por qué no puedo leer tu mente?**_

Sí que era una ironía que ella le preguntase eso y es que desde que la conoció él se preguntaba lo mismo.

— _**Eso es porque yo al igual que tú poseo el reishi, lo tengo desde mi primera vida así que he logrado manejarlo a la perfección por lo que puedo evitar que leas mi mente. **_— ¿Qué? ese idiota por qué no se lo había dicho antes, así hubiese tenido cuidado con las cosas que pensaba al verlo ahí mostrando su musculatura perfecta, su sonrisa encantadora, su... Maldito Hao, debió haberse burlado de ella todo este tiempo —. _**Pero no te preocupes Anna, por una extraña razón a la única persona a la que no puedo leerle la mente es a ti. **—_ Vaya eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— _**¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? **— _Esa chica sí que era desconfiada, pero Hao no la culpaba, después de todo era complicado creer todo lo que él le decía.

— _**Jajaja por lo visto sigues sin confiar en mí, pero créeme yo no te mentiría con un tema tan delicado como éste. **—_ ¿Cómo dudar de él? si le mostraba una sonrisa y una mirada llena de sinceridad.

— _**Eso espero, por qué si me llego a enterar de que me mentiste tendremos problemas**_**. **

¡Pero qué mujer! Sin duda era perfecta para él pensaba con gracia Hao —. _**Anna mañana tengo cosas que hacer, así que me ausentare gran parte del día, te aviso para que no me extrañes tanto.**_

¿Ella extrañarlo a él? ¡Ja! Debe estar alucinando —._**¡Pero que estupideces dices!.. Es mucho mejor que no estés, así podré tener algo de paz. **— _No le agradaba mucho la idea de no tener la compañía del castaño pero no se lo haría saber o sino ese tonto la molestaría por siempre.

— _**Jajaja entonces espero que disfrutes tu día sin mí, por qué cuando regrese empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.**_

— _**¿Entrenamiento? **—_ Lo miraba con tanta curiosidad ¿A qué entrenamiento se refería exactamente?

— _**Eso dije, tienes que aprender a controlar tu reishi y yo pienso ayudarte.**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí en una gran habitación se encontraban dos hombres conversando —. <em><strong>Y dime Henry ¿hay alguna novedad sobre nuestra Annie? <strong>—_ preguntó un joven de negros y cortos cabellos mientras se sentaba en un gran sofá.

— _**Por el momento no jefe, la hemos estado vigilando como nos ordenó pero ella no se separa de Hao Asakura **— _respondió un muchacho de pelo verde y ojos oscuros.

— _"__**Ese maldito de Hao, como siempre interfiriendo en mis planes"**_ — pensó disgustado.

En ese momento ingresaba a la habitación una joven de piel blanca y rojizos cabellos —. _**Señor Elliot, tengo una información que le puede interesar**__. _

— _**Espero que así sea Kate, te escucho**_**.** — La miraba atentamente, tenía la esperanza de que fueran buenas noticias.

— _**Hoy alcance a oír una conversación entre Anna y Hao, éste le decía que mañana se ausentaría porque tiene cosas que hacer. **—_ Al escuchar esto una malvada sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven de cabellos oscuros.

— **_Eso si es interesante, puede que mañana aproveche de hacerle una visita a nuestra querida sacerdotisa y díganme ¿tienen alguna información sobre la otra de mitad de Hao?_ **— No sólo debía lidiar con que el shaman del fuego interfiriera en sus planes, sino que también debía mantener al margen a su gemelo, aunque no lo consideraba un peligro como tal podría utilizarlo para su beneficio.

— _**Según lo que logré escuchar mañana llegará a Izumo **—_ contestó rápidamente Henry.

— **_Excelente, al parecer las cosas no están marchando tan mal, Kate supongo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer con Yoh Asakura y en cuanto a ti Henry diviértete un poco con nuestro querido amigo Hao._ **— Los dos shamanes asintieron e inmediatamente se retiraron —. _**Por fin mañana nos encontraremos mi querida Annie.**_


	4. Nueva prometida

Capítulo iv: "Nueva prometida"

Esa mañana todos en la pensión se levantaron temprano, desayunaron normalmente y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para emprender su viaje a Izumo, como era temprano Horo, Ryu y Pilika aprovecharon de dormir, pero en cambio Ren, Tamao e Yoh tenían tantas cosas en su cabeza que no lograban dormir, después de unas horas estaban llegando a su destino, el castaño estaba un tanto ansioso, necesitaba ver a Anna y saber que ella estaba bien.

Cuando iban llegando a la mansión Asakura fueron recibidos por los ancianos de la familia, al grupo le extraño un poco que junto a ellos no se encontrara la rubia —. _**Hola abuelos ¿Dónde está Anna?**_ — preguntó de inmediato su nieto.

— _**Por ese tema los mandamos a llamar, pero será mejor que entremos.**_

Sin perder tiempo los jóvenes siguieron a los ancianos hasta la sala.

— _**Abuelos ¿le ocurrió algo a Anna?** —_ Los miraba atentamente pero estos seguían sin darle ninguna información sobre la itako, sus amigos no intervenían pero se mantenían atentos ante cualquier respuesta.

— _**Si estás tan interesado por saber será mejor que nos acompañes, tú también Tamao, este tema también te incumbe. **— _Ante la mirada de los otros shamanes los dos ancianos juntos a los jóvenes se retiraron de la habitación.

— _**¡Pero qué mal educados son! Mira que irse así de aquí y dejarnos con la duda de lo que está ocurriendo **—_ opinó con fingida indignación el peli-azul.

— _**¿Tienes que ser tan entrometido? **— _dijo Ren, bastante molesto.

— _**¿Dime que tú no quieres saber lo que está pasando con esa bruja?** — _cuestionó el joven, esta vez su amigo tenía razón, se había preocupado al no sentir la presencia de la rubia y mucho más al escuchar que los abuelos tenían que hablar precisamente de ella.

—_ **Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo a Doña Anna **_— decía Ryu.

— _**Todos aquí queremos saber qué pasó con Anna pero lo mejor será esperar ¿no es así Ren? **—_ La muchacha le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el joven de ojos gatunos se sonrojaba levemente y volteara a ver a otro lado.

— _**¡Ay, Pilika! ¿Por qué tienes que apoyar al chinito y no a mí? **— _reclamaba un tanto molesto el aniu.

— _**Porque tú eres peor que una vieja chismosa **_— contestó su hermana mientras le mostraba la lengua.

— _**Jajaja hasta tu hermana te lo dice Joto-Joto **_— comentó con burla Ren.

Afuera de la mansión y escondiendo su presencia se encontraba Hao, quería saber las explicaciones que los ancianos le darían a Yoh, lo más probable es que su hermano al enterarse de que la rubia estaba con él no descansaría hasta encontrarla, por lo que debía estar preparado ante cualquier inconveniente.

— _**Como ya te diste cuenta Anna no se encuentra en la mansión**_— dijo seriamente la anciana mientras se sentaba y le pedía a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

—_ **Si, si lo note abuela pero ¿Por qué no está aquí? **_— Realmente esperaba que le dijeran que no se preocupara, que su prometida estaba bien y si no se encontraba ahí era porque estaba entrenando o algo por el estilo.

— _**Hace unos días que se marchó de aquí y no le dijo a nadie a donde iba**_**. **

¿Qué? como su abuela podía decir eso con tanta tranquilidad —. _**¿Por qué nadie me aviso que Anna se había ido? **— _Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar la dureza con que el moreno le hablaba a sus abuelos, claramente él estaba muy preocupado por la muchacha.

— _**Será mejor que te calmes Yoh, no tienes por qué hablarnos así **— _respondió Yohmei.

Esto era el colmo, ¿Cómo podían pedirle que se calme? si hace días que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba su prometida.

— _**Tu abuelo tiene razón y si no te avisamos antes fue porque no lo creímos conveniente.**_

Sin duda sus abuelos habían perdido la cabeza pensaba el muchacho.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Quieren decir que mi prometida se fue a quien sabe dónde y a ustedes no les parece conveniente decirme? **— _cuestionó evidentemente enojado.

Hao miraba con atención la reacción de su hermano, se imaginaba que si ya se encontraba enojado por eso su furia aumentaría al enterarse de que sus queridos abuelos habían permitido que la sacerdotisa se quedara con él.

— _**No vinimos aquí precisamente para hablar de la desaparición de Anna sino de un tema más importante y que los incumbe a ambos **— _dijo la anciana ignorando las preguntas de su nieto —. _**Yoh tu compromiso con Anna esta anulado. **—_ El aludido quedó sin palabras, los miraba con incredulidad, no creía lo que le acababa de decir su abuela —. **A**_**sí que partir de ahora tu prometida es Tamao.** —_ Al escuchar esto el corazón de la peli-rosa se detuvo ¿Era posible? ¿De verdad su más grande sueño se haría realidad?

—_ **Abuela no puedes estar hablando en serio, Anna es MI prometida, no puedes anular el compromiso sólo porque ella se fue **_— explicó sin pensar que sus palabras podían y habían lastimado bastante a la pobre chica que se encontraba ahí —._**Tal vez le sucedió algo, déjenme ir a buscarla y hablaremos sobre esto después. **—_ empezó a ponerse de pie dispuesto a salir de esa habitación e ir a buscar a la rubia pero la voz de su abuelo lo detuvo.

—_ **Yoh esta decisión ya le fue comunicada a Anna****. **_— Entonces ella ya lo sabía, pero ¿por qué no había intentado hablar con él? Se preguntaba —. _**Es por esa razón que no la detuvimos cuando decidió irse.**_

— **_Debes comprender que ella ya no tiene ninguna obligación con esta familia y te prohíbo que intentes buscarla_. **— Las palabras de la anciana eran demasiado duras —. _**Ahora tu prometida es Tamao y le debes respeto**_**. **— El muchacho no quiso escuchar más, sin pedirle permiso a nadie salió de ahí.

— _"__**¿Por qué no le habrán dicho toda la verdad?" **— _pensaba el pelilargo, le resultaba extraño que le ocultarán a su "hermanito" que él, el gran Hao Asakura se encontraba con vida y que más encima tenía junto a él a Anna.

Aún dentro de esa habitación se encontraba una muy triste chica, cuando por fin creía que su más añorado sueño podía volverse realidad caía en cuenta de que el hombre que tanto ama estaba enamorado de otra, siempre pensó que el castaño sólo cumplía con las ordenes de la itako porque le tenía miedo pero no era así.

—_ **Señora Kino, señor Yohmei, con todo respeto ¿están seguros de su decisión? **_— preguntaba cabizbaja la peli-rosa.

— _**Claro que si muchacha, ahora tú eres la prometida de mi nieto y por lo tanto espero que te comportes como tal**_**. **— La chica sabía que el moreno no podía oponerse a las decisiones de sus abuelos, así que quizá si tenía una oportunidad, ahora ella era la prometida de los Asakura y como fuese intentaría enamorar al castaño.

Por su parte Yoh no daba crédito a todo lo que había conversado con sus abuelos, ellos no podían de un día para otro cancelar su compromiso con Anna e imponerle una nueva prometida sin siquiera pedir su opinión, después de todo era su vida de la que hablaban ¿o no?, se sentía frustrado y confundido.

—_ **"¿Dónde estás Anita?"** _— se preguntaba el castaño, probablemente a ella no le importaba que ya no fuesen prometidos, después de todo ella se había ido de ahí y ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con él, siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta llego donde se encontraba sus amigos quienes lo miraban fijamente.

— _**¿Ocurrió algo malo con Anna?** —_preguntó directamente el shaman de ojos dorados.

Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, pero sin mirarlos intento hablar —. _**Hace días que ella se fue de aquí y nadie sabe a dónde**_**. **

Todos lo miraban incrédulos.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue?... ¿Por qué? **—_ El joven chino se escuchaba molesto, algo grave debió suceder para que ella se haya marchado de ahí y ¿por qué nadie les aviso antes?

— _**Yo... Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**_ — Sin decir más se fue, necesitaba estar solo para pensar en todo lo sucedido, Ren iba a detenerlo pero Horo no se lo permitió.

— _**¡¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?! **— _decía furioso el joven de ojos gatunos, necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido.

El shaman del hielo también estaba preocupado pero por la cara que tenía Yoh era mejor no insistir, se notaba que éste necesitaba tiempo a solas —. _**Tú mismo lo dijiste chinito, no debemos entrometernos.**_

Antes que Ren pudiese decirle algo fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de la peli-rosa —. _**Tamao ¿podrías decirnos qué querían con ustedes los abuelos de Yoh? **— _preguntó Pilika mientras miraba como ésta se sentaba junto a ellos.

La aludida dudaba si debía decírselos o no, pero igual tarde o temprano se enterarían —. _**Ellos le comunicaron al joven Yoh que su compromiso con la señorita Anna estaba anulado. **— _Frente a estas declaraciones todos la miraban con evidente asombro —. _**También aprovecharon para anunciarle que ahora yo soy su prometida.**_

— _**No pueden hacer eso ¿qué pasará con Anna?**_ — cuestionó furioso el shaman de pelo purpura.

— _**Ren, no le grites a la linda Tamao, ella no tiene la culpa **_— mencionó un poco molesto Ryu al ver como el otro joven se dirigía a la peli-rosa.

— _**No se preocupe joven Ryu, yo entiendo. **—_ La chica se esperaba una reacción así por parte del shaman, después de todo él era uno de los más cercanos a la rubia —. _**La señorita Anna ya sabe sobre esto, es por eso que decidió irse **— _explicó la muchacha, ahora entendían la actitud de Yoh, sinceramente no esperaban encontrarse con esa noticia. Ren por su parte no quiso escuchar más por lo que salió de ahí muy enojado —. _**¿N-no me van a felicitar? **— _preguntó tímidamente la chica, necesitaba el apoyo de los que creía sus amigos también, después de todo esto tampoco era fácil para ella.

— _**Claro que si Tamao, ¡felicitaciones! **— _dijo alegremente Pilika mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba consciente al igual que todos ahí que la peli-rosa estaba enamorada de Yoh.

— _**Muchas gracias señorita Pilika**__._

— **¡_Ay linda Tamao!, ¿Estas segura de que no quieres casarte conmigo_? **— Ryu no perdía la oportunidad de insinuársele a la muchacha, él era totalmente leal a doña Anna como le decía, pero estaba consciente de que la joven de rosados cabellos no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía.

— _**Amigo será mejor que te controles, ahora Tamao es la prometida de Yoh así que no intentes pasarte de listo **—_ dijo el peli-azul mientras se acercaba a la joven para felicitarla.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí y mirando el cielo se encontraba una joven de rubios cabellos y piel blanca, aunque se encontraba en compañía de Opacho ese día se había aburrido mucho, aunque no quería aceptarlo extrañaba al shaman del fuego —.<em><strong>"¿Qué cosas tan importantes estará haciendo que se demora tanto en regresar?" <strong>—_ pensaba la joven. Cerca de ahí estaba Elliot, observándola atentamente, había decidido acercarse a la muchacha pero la presencia de tres mujeres lo detuvo.

— _**Matti, Mari miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí **— _dijo con desprecio una mujer con un cigarrillo en su boca, era delgada y de cabello azulado.

— _**Mari no entiende que hace esa mujer afuera de la casa del señor Hao **—_ mencionó una rubia de ojos verdes que llevaba el pelo amarrado en dos coletas.

— _**Tienen razón ¿Por qué estas con el señor Hao? **— _preguntó duramente otra joven de cabellos anaranjados quien tenía una escoba en sus manos.

Anna las miraba seriamente, al parecer esas chicas la conocían y aunque no las recordara podía darse cuenta de que ellas no le tenían mucho aprecio —. _**Se puede saber ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué me hablan así? **— _cuestionó la sacerdotisa con el tono más frío que pudo.

— _**Señorita Anna ellas son las hanagumi **— _respondió Opacho.

— **_Nosotras somos las chicas de Hao ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?_ **— le dijo burlonamente la peli-azul.

_«"Las chicas de Hao"»_ eso no suena nada bien pensó la rubia de ojos negros —. _**Pues Hao no está y será mejor que no me molesten. **—_ Sin duda el comentario de esa mujer la hizo enojar ¿será que estaba sintiendo celos?, ¡pff por supuesto que no! Eso sería una estupidez.

Parecía que se estaban matando con la mirada, Opacho estaba en medio intentando calmar los ánimos, su señor Hao le había pedido que cuidara de la rubia, así que no podía permitir que el trío de la flor le hiciese daño, de repente Anna sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a su mente empezaban a llegar los no muy amables pensamientos de esas tres chicas, cada uno de estos estaba tan cargado de odio y desprecio, llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

— _**Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué le pasa a la gran Anna Kyōyama? **_— comentaba con burla Kanna.

— _**¡Será mejor que te calles estúpida! **—_ le gritaba furiosa la rubia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, tenía suficiente con el dolor que estaba sintiendo como para aguantar las ridiculeces que le decía la mujer de cabello azul.

— _**¡¿A quién le dices estúpida?! ¡Maldita mocosa!**_ — Siempre detesto a esa rubia, no entendía que veía Hao en ella, solo era una débil mujer —. _**Te enseñare a tener más cuidado con lo que dices. **—_ Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro —. _**¡Ashcroft! **— _Al decir esto un espíritu con una gran armadura apareció.

* * *

><p>Hao ya había visto y oído todo lo que necesitaba, no entendía muy bien que pretendían esos ridículos ancianos, por eso se había ido lejos de la mansión Asakura a pensar un poco, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí —. <em><strong>Lo mejor será regresar <strong>—_ se dijo mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaba —. _**"Anita me debe extrañar" **—_ pensó burlonamente, estaba emprendiendo su camino de regreso cuando alguien lo ataco.

— _**Lo siento pero no podrás irte **—_ le dijo un joven alto de tez blanca y pelo verde, mientras lo veía esquivar su ataque.

— _**Jajaja ¿y con ese ataque tan débil piensas derrotarme? **— _cuestionó el pelilargo observándolo desde el imponente espíritu del fuego.

— **_Lo intentare ¡así que prepárate!_ **— le gritó Henry al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba otro ataque.

Hao bloqueaba fácilmente cada uno de los intentos del joven por dañarlo, claramente él sería el ganador de esta pelea —. _**Aún no me dices tu nombre, digo como para saber a quién eliminaré hoy **— _dijo el pelilargo mientras le mostraba una cínica sonrisa llena de superioridad.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón ¿Dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Henry.**_

— **_Muy bien, entonces empieza a despedirte Henry_. **— Estaba a punto de dar su golpe final cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo.

— _**"Por lo menos logre alejarte unos minutos de esa sacerdotisa." **_

¡Demonios! Así que todo había sido un plan para distraerlo.

— _**Ya terminaremos esto tú y yo **— _dijo el moreno antes de marcharse, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que ir a ver que Anna estuviese bien.


	5. Me quiero quedar a tu lado

Capítulo v: "Me quiero quedar a tu lado"

Anna no sabía qué hacer, todas esas emociones negativas como el odio, el rencor y ese gran desprecio que sentían por ella esas mujeres no paraban de atormentarla, los recuerdos de su niñez empezaron a llegar a su mente, haciéndola volver a sentir todo el dolor de cuando fue abandonada por sus padres, el rechazo de las personas que la llamaban demonio y sin darse cuenta de a poco estaba siendo dominada por todo ese odio que se encontraba en su interior.

—**_ ¡Vamos Ashcroft, ataca!_ **— gritó la mujer del cigarrillo con un profundo odio, la detestaba, realmente quería acabar con ella.

La rubia estaba quieta, esperando tranquilamente ese ataque pero antes de que éste la tocara un gran demonio rojo con forma humana apareció para bloquearlo —. _**Jajaja ¡Madre! **—_ Las tres chicas y el pequeño niño miraban sorprendidos a la gran criatura que le hablaba a la itako —. _**¡Pero mira que grande estas!, la última vez que te vi eras solo una muchachita **—_ decía alegremente el oni.

—_ **¡Eres un maldito demonio! **_— le gritó furiosa Kanna a la rubia al ver que su ataque no había tenido efecto por culpa de la gran criatura roja —. _**Ashcroft acaba con ella ¡ahora!**_

— **_Mm... Mamá ¿Por qué dejas que esa mujer te hable así?_ **— cuestionaba el oni mientras bloqueaba nuevamente el ataque del espíritu.

La mirada de Anna era sumamente tranquila pero estaba llena de odio, quería acabar con todos, especialmente con Kanna, esa estúpida mujer se había atrevido a llamarla "demonio" igual que esos patéticos humanos cuando ella era niña —._** ¡Quiero que las mates! **—_ gritó la rubia con una cruel sonrisa.

— _**Jajaja como tú digas Mamá.**_ — Sin perder tiempo el Oni se lanzó contra el espíritu de la gran armadura, fácilmente lo derribo y se dirigió hacia la peli-azul, si su mamá quería que se deshiciera de esas molestas mujeres lo haría. Mari y Matti miraban con asombro la escena, se percataron del peligro que corría su líder por lo que rápidamente hicieron su posesión y decidieron intervenir —. _**¿Así que quieren que acabe con ustedes primero? **— _preguntó con una cínica sonrisa el demonio, quién con un sólo golpe las había mandado a estrellarse con un árbol, eliminarlas sería sumamente sencillo.

Opacho veía asustado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía cómo detener a la itako quien estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Anna por su parte miraba a Kanna directamente a los ojos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era cualquier sonrisa sino que era una llena de maldad —. _**Acabaré contigo yo misma **— _le dijo a la peli-azul al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano la estaba elevando del piso para luego lentamente empezar a asfixiarla sin siquiera tener que tocarla, sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar terminando con esa patética vida.

— **_¡Jajaja muy bien mamá!_ **— decía feliz el demonio mientras miraba a la rubia y aplaudía, las otras dos chicas observaban con espanto lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podían intervenir porque cualquier intento por atacarla era bloqueado por esa criatura —. _**¡Ahora mátala! **— _gritó decidido.

— _**Señorita Anna, deténgase por favor **— _pedía con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño Opacho pero la itako no reaccionaba, sentía tanto odio, no entendía por qué debía perdonarle la vida a esa mujer —. _**El señor Hao se molestara con Opacho si usted no se detiene.**_

— **_Hao_ **— repitió en voz baja la muchacha al mismo tiempo que volvía en sí. Vio con horror lo que estaba haciendo así que rápidamente dejo caer a Kanna quién empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

— **_¿Pero qué haces mamá? ¿no me digas que te estas volviendo débil?_ **— cuestionó molesto el oni mientras la miraba, tenía que lograr que ella volviera a ser dominaba por el odio y el rencor —. _**Recuerda a todas esas personas gritándote que eras un demonio, ellos te detestan, sólo quieren verte muerta por eso nosotros debemos acabar con ellos primero.**_

— **_¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_ **— gritaba la muchacha mientras se tapaba los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando lo que le decía, sintió como su vista de a poco se empezaba a nublar y sus piernas perdían fuerzas pero justo antes de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos la atraparon —. _**Hao **— _dijo débilmente la chica al ver a la persona que la sostenía —. _**Y-yo.. Lo siento **—_ musitó antes de perder el conocimiento.

El shaman del fuego veía molesto todo a su alrededor, si se hubiese tardado sólo unos minutos lo más probable es que las chicas del trío de la flor estuviesen muertas o peor aún la muerta sería la rubia que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos —. _**Me pueden explicar ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? **— _preguntó furioso el pelilargo, sólo se había ausentado unas horas y al volver se encontraba con Kanna en el piso respirando con dificultad mientras las otras dos hanagumi estaban siendo atacadas por un gran demonio rojo que desapareció cuando la itako perdió el conocimiento —. _**Opacho, creí haberte dicho que cuidaras de Anna.**_

— _**Lo lamento Señor Hao, lo que pasó fue...** _— Pero las explicaciones del pequeño fueron interrumpidos por una furiosa joven.

— _**¡Que esa maldita mujer intento matarnos! **— _gritó la peli-azul incorporándose de a poco**.**

— _**Kanna tiene razón **— _respaldaron las otras dos muchachas.

Antes de que Hao pudiese decirles algo un joven apareció frente a ellos —. _**Veo que no me equivoque, sin duda Annie es muy poderosa. **—_ Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al shaman que sostenía a la joven.

— **_Debo suponer que fuiste tú quien mando a que me atacaran, ¿Qué quieres con Anna?_ **— cuestionó seriamente el shaman del fuego, sentía tanta rabia, no permitiría que alguien dañase a la rubia.

— _**Jajaja tranquilo Hao, por ahora sólo quería comprobar que tan fuerte es y gracias a tus amiguitas pude ser testigo del gran poder que encierra**_ — respondió tranquilamente el joven —. _**Por cierto mi nombre es Elliot**__._

— _**No me interesa saber quien eres **_— dijo duramente mientras lo miraba fijamente, estaba alerta para bloquear cualquier posible ataque del joven que tenía frente a él —. _**Pero te advierto que te vayas olvidando de Anna.**_

— **_Jajaja_** _**creo que eso no será posible, la necesito para mis propósitos, así que si no quieres perderla tendrás que cuidarla mejor**_**. **— Le mostró una cínica sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.

Tenía que averiguar que quería ese maldito con la sacerdotisa, pero lo más importante ahora era ver que Anna estuviese bien, debía ayudarla a dominar por completo el reishi para que no perdiera el control nuevamente. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa —. _**Averigüen que planea ese tipo **— _ordenó mientras le daba una rápida mirada a las hanagumi

— _**Pero señor Hao ¿permitirá que esa mujer se quede aquí? **— _cuestionó con rabia la peli-azul.

— **_¿Desde cuándo cuestionas mis decisiones, Kanna?_ **— Sabía que la muchacha estaba celosa, no era ningún secreto para él que a ninguna de las tres chicas le simpatizaba la rubia de ojos negros —. _**Ah y espero que sea la última vez que tratan a Anna de esa forma, ella es mi invitada aunque... Si tengo suerte podría ser algo más. **—_ Término de decir esto y siguió con su camino.

— _**¡Maldita mujer, como la odio! **_— gritó molesta.

— _**Mari piensa que lo mejor es ignorar a esa mujer y seguir las órdenes del señor Hao.**_

— _**Es cierto Kanna, no debemos hacer enfadar al señor Hao, pero no entiendo ¿por qué está ella aquí? **—_ Al momento que Matti decía esto miraba a Opacho esperando que éste respondiera sus dudas —. _**Vamos Opacho, dinos que está pasando.**_

El pequeño estaba confundido, no sabía si debía hablar pero las chicas del trío de la flor lo miraban de una manera intimidante —. _**Hace unos días el señor Hao encontró a la señorita Anna, al parecer ella tuvo un accidente, él curo sus heridas y cuando la señorita Anna despertó no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quien era. **— _Las mujeres lo miraban con seriedad esperando que continuara —. _**Es por eso que el señor Hao decidió que ella se quedaría con nosotros.**_

— _**¡Ja! Si claro, esa estúpida mujer debe estar fingiendo **_— comentó molesta la líder del grupo, debió haber sido una estrategia de la rubia, como la detestaba ¿por qué su señor Hao tenía que estar tan interesado en ella?

— _**Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que averiguar lo que nos pidió el señor Hao**_— dijo la joven del cabello naranjo. Sin esperar más se marcharon.

* * *

><p>Sobre un árbol en el jardín de la mansión Asakura se encontraba el shaman chino, estaba realmente molesto por las noticias que les dio la peli-rosa, no entendía como de un día para otro los ancianos habían decidido que Anna ya no era la prometida de su amigo, se supone que el fin de ese compromiso era mantener un linaje fuerte y claramente entre las dos muchachas la rubia resultaba ser muchísimo más poderosa.<p>

— _**¿Estás bien, Ren? **— _preguntó la hermana de Horo.

El shaman se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la joven, estaba tan distraído que no sintió cuando ella se había sentado junto a él —. _**Si, estoy bien ¿y tú qué haces aquí? **— _Se sentía un poco incómodo con su presencia.

— _**Sólo quería ver como estabas **— _dijo un poco avergonzada —. _**Al parecer estás muy preocupado por Anna ¿o me equivoco? **— _preguntó curiosa.

—_ **¿Preocupado yo?, no sé de qué estás hablando **_— respondió, no le gustaba asumir que le interesaba lo que ocurría con la rubia.

— _**Jajaja no tienes por qué fingir. **—_ El joven la miraba con seriedad ¿se había atrevido a reírse de él? —. _**Yo ya sé que a ti te gusta Anna. **—_ Le mostro una sonrisa y bajó del árbol dispuesta a irse.

— _**¿Qué dijiste? **— _Bajó de un salto y se dispuso a seguir a la peli-azul —. _**Pilika espera **— _le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano.

— _**No tienes por qué darme explicaciones **— _comentó la muchacha.

— _**Tienes razón, no tengo por qué hacerlo **— _respondió, no tenía idea de por qué sentía que debía aclararle las cosas a esa niña —. _**Pero no quiero que pienses cosas que no son. **— _Ahora la joven lo miraba fijamente —. _**Anna y yo sólo somos amigos.**_

— _**¿Crees qué le paso algo grave? **— _preguntó, no entendía por qué se sentía aliviada ante las declaraciones de Ren.

— _**Espero que no.**_

— _**¡Hey tú, chinito! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermanita? **— _gritó Horo mientras se acercaba rápidamente donde estaban los jóvenes aun tomados de la mano.

— _**¿Ah? No ves que sólo estamos hablando, imbécil **— _respondió el aludido.

—_ **¡Si, claro! ¿Y para hablar tienes que tomarle la mano? **_— En ese momento los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban, rápidamente se soltaron las manos y sintieron como sus rostros se enrojecían.

— _**¡Hermano no hagas tanto escándalo! **— _le reprochaba la peli-azul.

— _**¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Si este chinito pervertido te puede hacer algo**_ — decía molesto el aniu al mismo tiempo que le daba miradas amenazantes a su amigo.

— _**Jajaja ahora sí que estás diciendo estupideces hielito, yo no le haría nada a tu pequeña hermanita. **_— Seguro a él le iba a interesar esa niñita entrometida pensó.

— _**¡Porque yo no te lo permitiría**_**! **— gruñó, él no dejaría que nadie se acercara a su hermanita, ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, mucho menos ese chinito engreído.

— _**No te tengo miedo, sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tú**_ — respondió el joven de ojos dorados con un tono de superioridad.

— _**¡Se pueden callar los dos! **— _intervino disgustada. Su celoso hermano no tenía remedio, siempre estaba ahí apartando a cualquier chico que le interesaba y se acercaba a ella, pero ahora era distinto porque a ella no le gustaba Ren ¿o sí? —. _**Hermano, Ren y yo sólo estábamos conversando **— _le aclaró.

— _**Mm... Está bien, pero será mejor que vayas adentro. **—_ La joven lo miro de una forma amenazante, odiaba que le ordenarán que hacer —. _**Tamao estaba preguntando por ti **— _dijo el aniu intimidado por la mirada de su hermana. Pilika se fue rápidamente de ahí y el joven de cabello purpura planeaba hacer lo mismo —. _**Alto ahí, chinito, tú y yo aún no terminamos de hablar.**_

— _**¿Qué quieres? Pilika ya te dijo que sólo estábamos conversando. **—_ No entendía por qué hacía tanto escándalo si no los había visto en nada comprometedor.

— _**Más te vale mantenerte alejado de mi inocente hermanita o sino tendremos problemas **— _advirtió el peli-azul antes de seguir a su hermana.

Y ahí estaba Ren, nuevamente solo en el patio pensando en una mujer, pero ahora no se trataba de su desaparecida amiga sino que de la hermana de su amigo —. _**¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?! No me puede interesar esa chiquilla **— _se dijo el shaman mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas horas desde que Anna estaba inconsciente y Hao no se separaba de su lado, quería estar junto a la joven cuando ésta despertará, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, todo.<p>

De repente la rubia empezó lentamente a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que recordaba su pelea con esas tres mujeres, miró a su lado y se encontró con unos profundos ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente, sin pensarlo se acercó y abrazo fuertemente al joven —. _**Hao no sé qué me pasó **— _decía la muchacha mientras unas lágrimas traviesas recorrían sus mejillas**.**

El shaman correspondía su abrazo con fuerza —. _**Tranquila, sólo perdiste el control, pero yo te ayudare para que no vuelva a pasar. **— _Se sentía tan culpable, si él no se hubiese ausentado la rubia no habría pasado por todo eso.

— _**Hao, yo no quiero **— _decía entre sollozos la joven.

— _**Anna debes aprender a dominar tu reishi, es por tu bien **— _le explicaba dulcemente el castaño.

— _**No, no es eso Hao… Yo... Yo no quiero recordar**_**. **— La rubia se había apartado de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— _**¿Qué?.. Pero ¿por qué dices eso? **— _preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

— _**Los pocos recuerdos que tengo son sólo cosas malas, mi pasado está marcado por el odio y el rencor.. Siento que yo antes no era feliz y no quiero recordar eso sino que quiero estar como ahora, tranquila, disfrutando de conversaciones que muchas veces no tienen sentido mientras observo la hermosa naturaleza que nos rodea, estar acompañada de personas que no me temen y que me entienden. **—_ El castaño estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Anna le dijera todas esas cosas —. _**Y todo eso sólo lo tengo junto a ti **— _dijo ya más calmada —. _**Hao, yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo.**_

El pelilargo no despegaba sus ojos de la muchacha quién después de decir eso bajó su rostro evidentemente sonrojado —. _**No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso **— _le dijo luego de unos segundos mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza.

— _**¿De verdad?.. ¿No te molesta que quiera quedarme?**_

¿Qué si le molestaba? ¡Por favor! Había estado tanto tiempo esperando que ella le dijese que no quería apartarse de su lado —. _**Jajaja no ¿Cómo crees? si me encanta tu compañía **— _contestó con una sonrisa.

La respuesta del chico la hizo sentir feliz, pero al instante recordó las palabras de esa desagradable mujer _«"Somos las chicas de Hao"»_ —. _**La mía y la de esas tres mujeres que vinieron hoy ¿o no? **— _cuestionó con frialdad volteando la mirada.

— _**Anna... ¿Estás celosa? **— _preguntó con burla, al parecer la visita de las hanagumi no había sido tan mala si gracias a ellas estaba presenciando una escena de celos de la gran Anna Kyouyama.

¿Qué si estaba celosa? pues, ¡claro que sí! pero no lo aceptaría —. _**¡Idiota! ¿**__**Cómo se te ocurre? yo no estaría celosa de ellas y menos por ti.**_

Sin duda lo estaba pero era demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo —. _**Jajaja no deberías preocuparte, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. **—_ El moreno la miraba con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, en ese momento la rubia sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— _**Tengo hambre, será mejor que me traigas algo de comer ahora **— _ordenó. Necesitaba cambiar de tema no quería que ese tonto viera lo que provocaban en ella sus palabras.

— _**Jajaja pero Anna estam... **_

_— __**¡Dije, ahora! **— _gritó la rubia, sin perder tiempo el castaño salió de esa habitación, no quería arriesgarse a sentir la furia de la joven —._** Ese tonto, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas? **— _se decía mientras recordaba las palabras Hao _«"yo sólo tengo ojos para ti"»_, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p>En una gran habitación se encontraba Elliot recordando lo que había visto esa tarde, sin duda necesitaba a la itako junto a él, su poder era necesario para concretar con éxito sus planes.<p>

— _**¿Le ocurre algo señor Elliot? **— _preguntó Kate al momento que se sentaba en el sillón al lado del joven.

— _**Jajaja si, pasa que estoy feliz, pude comprobar que nuestra Annie es realmente fuerte **— _respondió —. _**¿Tienes alguna noticia de Henry?**_

— _**Él está bien, al parecer Hao estaba más preocupado de esa mujer que de acabar con su vida.**_

— **_Entonces sin duda la debilidad de Hao es nuestra poderosa sacerdotisa_. **— Las cosas no podrían estar mejor, si tenía a esa mujer no sólo podría cumplir con sus propósitos sino que también podría derrotar al shaman del fuego —. _**Kate déjame sólo por favor **— _pidió, la muchacha asintió y se retiró del lugar dejando a un complacido shaman que pensaba en su próximo paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews *-* me hacen querer continuar y a los que se lo preguntan yo creo que en el próximo capítulo se podría generar ese encuentro entre Yoh y Anna, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que tengan un excelente año nuevo c:<strong>


	6. Nos volvemos a ver

Capítulo vi: " Nos volvemos a ver"

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel incidente con las Hanagumi en el que Anna había perdido el control. Ellas iban de vez en cuando a visitar a Hao pero por órdenes de éste no se quedaban por mucho tiempo, durante esos días el castaño se dedicó a entrenar con Anna, al principio había sido complicado para ella invocar a ese gran demonio que la llamaba "Mamá" sin perder el control, pero con la ayuda del shaman ya estaba consiguiendo dominarlo, incluso había logrado hacer una posesión con su rosario de los 1080

Hao también aprovecho para hablarle de sus antiguos guardianes — Zenki y Kouki — le contó como ella había podido controlarlos fácilmente —. _**Entonces ¿ellos siguen en mi poder?**_— le preguntó, pero ni siquiera espero la respuesta del joven para intentar invocarlos, cosa que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo.

— _**Jajaja vaya, sin duda no paras de sorprenderme. **_— Cada técnica que él le enseñaba ella la aprendía con facilidad, si seguía así no sólo sería la itako más poderosa sino que también sería una gran shaman —. _**Sabes Anna, en un tiempo más se reanudará el torneo de shamanes ¿te interesaría participar?**_

— _**No lo sé**_— respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta.

— **_Deberías considerarlo_, _eres sumamente fuerte_, _**contigo en el torneo las cosas serán más interesantes**._**

— _**¿No tienes miedo de qué pueda vencerte? **_— preguntó con burla.

Sonrió —. _**Anna, **__**sería un verdadero honor perder contra ti**__... __**La futura Shaman Queen.**_

El torneo se reanudaría pronto, sólo era cuestión de meses, así que los apaches estuvieron buscando a nuevos participantes, entre ellos se encontraba Anna, lo había pensado mucho hasta que finalmente decidió entrar al torneo de shamanes, pero no porque quisiese el título sino que quería y sentía que debía apoyar a Hao para que éste se convirtiera en el Shaman King, así podría devolverle de alguna manera todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Ganar su oráculo virtual había sido relativamente fácil, esos apaches no representaban ningún desafío para ella.

Cada día que pasaba entrenaba más y más duro pero también aprovechaba de disfrutar su tiempo con el castaño, él la llevaba a lugares realmente hermosos, ninguno de estos había sido destruido por los humanos... Con Hao simplemente no existía la rutina, cada amanecer era una nueva aventura y eso le gustaba.

Durante ese tiempo el moreno también intentó contarle un poco sobre su pasado, pero ella prácticamente le gritaba que no quería saber nada, que ahora estaba bien y eso era lo importante, él sentía que debía hablarle sobre su hermano y el compromiso que tenían los dos, pero la joven no lo quería escuchar, así que después de una infinidad de frías y amenazantes miradas que le daba la rubia cuando él siquiera se atrevía a insinuar algo sobre la vida que llevaba antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran ese día de lluvia él decidió rendirse y no insistir con el tema.

Mientras tanto en la pensión el grupo de shamanes se estaba preparando para emprender su viaje a la aldea apache, hace un tiempo que habían recibido el aviso sobre la reanudación del torneo por lo que debían asistir lo antes posible.

— _**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenemos noticias de ella **_— comentó un joven a su amigo al momento que terminaba de empacar sus cosas —._**¿Estás listo para lo que viene, Yoh?**_— preguntó.

Es cierto, hace unos meses que había regresado de Izumo con la noticia de que su compromiso había sido anulado y que ahora tenía una nueva prometida, también que la rubia había decidido marcharse y no sabían nada de ella —. _**Si Ren, sé que será complicado ahora que Anna no está.. Pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien jijiji.**_

Estaban conversando tranquilamente sin percatarse que fuera de la habitación se encontraba una joven que había escuchado todo y rápidamente se había marchado a la cocina —. _**¡Ella, siempre ella! Hace tiempo que se fue y él todavía no es capaz de olvidarla **_— refunfuñaba la peli-rosa entre sollozos —. _**No valora nada de lo que hago por él.**_— Se sentía verdaderamente triste, desde que llegaron a la pensión ella lo había llenado de detalles para que él de a poco empezará a aceptarla como su nueva prometida, pero nada funcionaba, él ni siquiera la miraba.

— _**Tamao ¿por qué lloras? **_— preguntó la peli-azul en el momento que la abrazaba.

— _**N-no es nada señorita Pilika, no se preocupe **_— contestó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— _**Es por Yoh ¿no es así? **_— Más que una pregunta era una afirmación —._**Tamao debes darle tiempo, sabes que no es fácil para él asumir todo lo que está pasando **_— le decía dulcemente tratando de animarla.

— _**Para mí tampoco lo es señorita Pilika, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, yo no tengo la culpa, fue una decisión de sus abuelos. **_— Y aunque pudiese cambiar la decisión del compromiso ella no lo haría, realmente quería mucho al castaño, sin duda su más grande sueño era convertirse en la esposa de Yoh Asakura.

— _**Estoy segura de que Yoh no te culpa, pero ten paciencia, intenta acercarte de a poco, ya verás que las cosas mejoraran entre ustedes**_**.**

Las palabras de su amiga la hicieron sentir mejor, necesitaba que alguien la apoyara y para su suerte ahí estaba la peli-azul —. _**Muchas gracias señorita Pilika.**_

— _**De nada, bueno yo ahora iré a terminar de arreglar mis cosas para el viaje.**_– No dijo más y se fue de ahí —. _**"Pobre Tamao, debe estar sufriendo mucho" **_— pensaba la chica distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación —. _**Hey ten más cuidado **_— reclamó al momento que chocaba con alguien, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que del lado contrario del pasillo venía el joven que le quitaba el sueño.

— _**¿Yo? Mira niñita, eras tú la que venía pensando en quién sabe qué **_— le replicó el chico, él también iba distraído pero no aceptaría parte de la culpa.

— _**Bueno yo no estaría tan distraída si el tonto de tu amigo no hiciera sufrir a la pobre de Tamao **_— dijo furiosa, como detestaba que la tratara como una niña pequeña.

— _**Si está sufriendo es porque quiere **_— aclaró fríamente el shaman —. _**Ella sabía perfectamente que Yoh no la quería y un compromiso arreglado no cambiará eso.**_

— _**¡Ren no puedes hablar así! Anna se fue, ahora Tamao es su prometida. **_— Se sentía incomoda por la intensidad de la mirada del joven —. _**¡Él debería darle una oportunidad!**_

Esa chiquilla sí que era ilusa —. _**No creo que eso pase. **_— No podía evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules que intentaban convencerlo de que estaba equivocado.

— _**No sé porque estoy hablando esto contigo, está claro que tú no sabes nada sobre el amor **_— espetó duramente al momento que empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niña a hablarle así? —. _**¿Eso crees? Pues estás muy equivocada niñita **_— decía al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para que ésta se volteara a verlo.

— _**¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo.**__— _Al decir esto la chica se había acercado a él, ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca, el shaman chino no se pudo resistir y simplemente la beso —. _**"¡Me está besando, Ren me está besando!" **_— pensaba sin poder creerlo, pero antes de poder corresponderle sintió como los labios de él se separaban de los suyos.

Ren ya no se encontraba ahí, simplemente se había ido, como un acto reflejo ella puso los dedos sobre sus labios —. _**Pilika **_— le hablaban, pero ella no escuchaba, no creía lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás —. _**Pilika **_— insistían pero no reaccionaba ¿acaso le gusto a Ren? Se preguntaba —._**¡Pilika! **_— le gritó finalmente Horo mientras se acercaba a ella.

La joven se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar los gritos del peli-azul —. _**¡Hermano, no me grites! ¡No estoy sorda! **_— le reclamó.

— _**Pues lo pareces, llevo harto rato llamándote**_**. **— ¿De verdad? Pues ella ni se había percatado de eso —._** ¿Te pasó algo? **_— preguntó, su hermana parecía estar en la luna.

— _**No, no me pasa nada **_— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro —._**Será mejor que terminemos de arreglar nuestras cosas**__._

Lejos de ahí en las ramas de un árbol estaba Ren, se había ido rápidamente de la pensión al sentir como alguien se acercaba a ellos —._**¿Por qué hice eso? **_— se cuestionaba —._**"Pero que dulce labios tiene" **_— pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p>El castaño de largos cabellos estaba preparándose para partir a la aldea apache junto a Anna y Opacho cuando la voz de sus seguidoras lo interrumpió.<p>

— _**Señor Hao, tenemos una información que podría interesarle **_— decían las muchachas que acababan de llegar.

Esperaba que fuese algo importante como para estar retrasando su viaje —. _**Hablen de una vez.**_

— _**Junto a ese tal Elliot están dos shamanes más, sus nombres son Henry y Kate, los tres están participando en el torneo de shamanes **_— informo rápidamente Kanna.

No le sorprendió para nada lo dicho por la joven, era obvio que ese idiota estaría en el torneo —. _**Mm... Ya veo ¿algo más? **_— preguntó con indiferencia.

— _**Si señor Hao, esa chica Kate en estos momentos tiene en su poder un collar llamado "dragón de las sombras", según lo que averiguamos éste es sumamente importante para llevar a cabo sus planes **_— explicó la colorina.

— _**Así que "dragón de las sombras." **_— Eso sí era interesante —. _**Muy bien, gracias chicas**_—les dijo al mismo tiempo que subía al espíritu del fuego.

— _**¿Qué querían ahora? **_— preguntó de inmediato la rubia cuando Hao se sentó a su lado.

— _**Jajaja deberías controlar tus celos Anna. **_— La aludida lo miro con rabia, siempre era un placer hacerla enojar por culpa de las hanagumi —. _**Sólo venían a informarme sobre ese shaman del que te hable... Elliot.**_

Es verdad, Hao le comento que ese tal Elliot había dicho que la necesitaba para quien sabe que estúpido plan —. _**¿Averiguaron algo interesante? **_— preguntó curiosa.

— _**Así es.**_— Tenía una maliciosa sonrisa —._**Todo indica que tenemos que conseguir un valioso collar llamado "dragón de las sombras".**_

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo viaje en uno de los aviones de Ren nuestros shamanes se encontraban caminando por el desértico paisaje —. <em><strong>¿Están seguros que es por aquí? <strong>_— preguntaba un cansado Horo-Horo.

— _**Por supuesto que si inútil, ahora deja de quejarte **_— decía molesto el joven de ojos dorados, su amigo sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio.

— _**Si no estuviese tan cansado te daría tu merecido chinito. **_— Como odiaba el calor —._**Y... ¿Qué paso con Chocolove y Lyserg?**_— preguntó antes de sentarse en una roca.

— _**Ellos nos estarán esperando en la aldea **_— respondió el castaño —. _**Es una lástima que Fausto no haya querido participar en el torneo.**_

— **_Pero_** _**don Yoh ahora mi lindo Lyserg estará en nuestro equipo **_— le recordó Ryu con corazoncitos en los ojos.

— _**Jijiji tienes razón.**_

— _**Joven Yoh ¿quiere comer algo? **_— preguntó la peli-rosa.

— _**Mm... Si, ya se va a hacer de noche, lo mejor será comer y dormir aquí. **_— Su prometida sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la sonrisa que le había dado el moreno —. _**¿Qué les parece muchachos?**_

Todos asintieron y sin perder tiempo se pusieron a comer, necesitaban reponer sus energías, mientras comían Pilika miraba de vez en cuando a Ren, después de ese beso no habían hablado, es más parecía que él la estaba evitando —. _**"Tal vez no le gusto" **_— pensaba con tristeza la peli-azul.

Ren por su parte no se había querido ni acercar a la hermana de su amigo, no sabía qué le iba a decir, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar por qué la beso? Si ni él lo sabía, estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una extraña presencia —. _**Quién quiera que seas será mejor que salgas. **_— Sus amigos lo miraban fijamente sin comprender a quien se dirigía.

— _**Jajaja vaya sí que eres perceptivo **_— dijo una muchacha que salía de su escondite.

— _**¡Pero que linda es! **_— gritaba emocionado Ryu nuevamente con corazones en sus ojos y su jopo.

— _**¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres? **_— interrogó duramente el joven chino amenazándola con su lanza.

— _**Pero que agresivo **_— musitó la joven, sería difícil ganarse la confianza de ese shaman —. _**Mi nombre es Kate y sólo estaba buscando compañía para llegar a la aldea apache **_— respondió.

El castaño se había acercado a ella haciendo que Ren bajara su lanza —. _**Mucho gusto Kate, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. **_— Como siempre él era tan confiado —._**Y ellos son mis amigos Ren, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Pilika que es hermana de Horo y Tamao.**_— Mientras el joven los iba presentando cada uno de los nombrados la saludaba.

La joven de rojizos cabellos les explico que también estaba participando en el torneo y que en la aldea apache se encontraría con sus compañeros de equipo, el moreno como siempre tan amable la invito a quedarse con ellos esa noche, ya que al día siguiente seguirían su camino, ella sin dudarlo acepto pero no todos estaban felices con su presencia, entre ellos estaba Ren a quien simplemente no le daba confianza y la peli-rosa que se sentía un poco celosa por todas las atenciones que tenía el castaño con la recién llegada, se había molestado un poco porque Yoh no la había presentado como su prometida.

Al día siguiente muy temprano los shamanes emprendieron su camino hacia la aldea, el joven chino estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento de la peli-roja pero a ella parecía que sólo le interesaba hablar con su castaño amigo mientras iban del brazo. Tamao estaba realmente celosa, esa chica había logrado en un día toda la atención que ella no había conseguido en varios meses, pero a excepción de la rabia de la peli-rosa todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Desde las alturas otros tres shamanes observaban con atención al grupo —. _**Ella tiene el collar que necesitamos **_— dijo el pelilargo.

— _**¿Piensas ir a quitárselo ahora? **_— preguntó la rubia, su acompañante sólo asintió —. _**Muy bien, entonces yo me ocupare de esos tontos.**_

El moreno se sentía un poco inseguro ¿debería dejar que Anna se encontrará con su hermano y los idiotas de sus amigos? —._**Anna, no sé si sea lo mejor.**_

— _**No pensaras quedarte con toda la diversión ¿o sí? **_— Era extraño que él quisiese mantenerla al margen, después de todo era una tema que la involucraba directamente.

— _**Jajaja sé que aunque te diga que no igual vas a intervenir. **_— La conocía tan bien —. _**Así que ten cuidado.**_

Los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hasta que el gran espíritu del fuego apareció ante ellos —. _**Hola hermanito ¿feliz de verme? **_— preguntó con burla, los shamanes lo veían asombrados.

— _**P-pero tú estás muerto. **_— Se supone que él lo había derrotado ¿cómo era posible que siguiera con vida?

— _**Jajaja lamento decepcionarte pero un ataque tan débil como ese no pudo conmigo**_**. **— Los miraba con superioridad, pero rápidamente fijo su vista en la peli-roja —._**Tú niñita, tienes algo que me interesa, si quieres seguir con vida será mejor que me lo entregues por las buenas.**_

— _**Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te lo entregaré tan fácilmente **_— respondió al momento que realizaba su posesión y le lanzaba un ataque que el shaman del fuego fácilmente logró bloquear.

— _**Si así lo quieres**_**. **— Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, que idiota era, claramente ella no tenía oportunidad.

Los otros shamanes también hicieron su posesión dispuestos a ayudar a Kate, sabían de lo que Hao era capaz, él no dudaría en matarla, pero cuando se disponían a atacarlo dos enormes demonios aparecieron para bloquear su camino.

— _**Pero si son Zenki y Kouki **_— dijo el shaman del hielo —. _**Eso quiere decir qué... **_— Antes de terminar de hablar una joven de piel blanca y cabellos rubios apareció ante ellos, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro y un top rojo con tirantes, en su brazo derecho llevaba un oráculo en tonos rojizos.

— _**Anna **_— susurro Yoh, después de meses sin verla por fin ella estaba ahí con ellos.

— _**¡Pero si es doña Anna! **_— gritó emocionado Ryu.

Todos miraban desconcertados a la rubia, no esperaban que ella apareciera, un pánico se apodero de la joven peli-rosa ¿qué haría ahora que la mujer en la que su prometido no paraba de pensar había vuelto a aparecer?

Anna por su parte los miraba fijamente, sus rostros le parecían conocidos y ellos claramente la habían reconocido, pero no quería intentar recordarlos —. _**No sé quiénes son ustedes, pero no permitiré que ataquen a Hao **_— advirtió con frialdad.

— _**¿Qué? Anna no puedes estar hablando en serio **_— replicó Ren sin creer lo que la rubia había dicho.

— _**Ya se los dije, si piensan atacar a Hao primero tendrán que pelear conmigo. **_— Todos ellos la veían con evidente confusión, en tanto ella los miraba seriamente hasta que un joven le llamo la atención —. _**Tú **_— le dijo a Yoh, ahora Tamao temía lo peor ¿y si quería recuperarlo? —_. __**Te pareces mucho Hao, se puede saber ¿quién eres?**_

¿Qué? esto tenía que ser una broma —. _**Soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura... Tu prometido ¿no lo recuerdas, Anita? **_— La rubia se había sorprendido por las palabras del joven ¿dijo su prometido?, por su parte Tamao estaba deshecha, ahora ella era su prometida pero él todavía no lo aceptaba.

— _**No, no lo recuerdo y tampoco me interesa hacerlo. **_— Cada palabra de la joven era como un puñal en el corazón del menor de los Asakura.

— "_**¿Qué te hizo Hao para que te comportes así?" **_— se preguntaba incrédulo el moreno, quien guiado por la rabia se lanzó a atacar a su hermano mayor, necesitaba que le dijera la verdad pero su intento fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Zenki.

— _**Ya veo.. Así que quieren pelear **_— Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara —._**¡Zenki, Kouki! acaben con ellos **_— dijo la rubia haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos que hicieron que los demonios se multiplicaran.

— _**Vaya, parece que ahora son más fuertes **_— decía el peli-azul mientras intentaba esquivarlos.

— _**¡¿Doña Anna por qué?! **_— se lamentaba Ryu, ninguno de ellos entendía por qué la sacerdotisa estaba ayudando al shaman que meses atrás había intentado matarlos.

— "_**Esto no está bien" **_— pensaba Ren, ellos estaban siendo superados fácilmente por los demonios de la rubia, si las cosas seguían así perderían esa batalla.

Hao por su parte se estaba divirtiendo con la peli-roja —._**Jajaja vamos Kate, sabes que no podrás vencerme, mejor entrégame ese maldito collar **_— decía al mismo tiempo que el espíritu del fuego tomaba a la chica en una de sus manos, dejando su posesión en el olvido.

Sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, en cualquier momento moriría —. _**¡Nunca! **_— le gritó con su último aliento, el mayor de los Asakura dio la orden y su imponente espíritu empezó a quemarla, sus gritos llamaron la atención de todos los shamanes hasta que dejaron de oírse y el cuerpo de ella cayó al piso.

— _**Que diminuta eres, pero al parecer sigues con vida **__— _Se acercó y mientras sacaba el collar de entre las cosas de la muchacha Henry apareció para atacarlo —. _**Jajaja veo que viniste a resolver lo que teníamos pendiente.**_

— _**¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kate? **_— Se aproximó al cuerpo de la chica percatándose de que por suerte estaba inconsciente y no muerta, pero sus heridas eran de gravedad

— _**Jajaja Pues lo que merecen todos los shamanes débiles como ella, pero no te preocupes que tú serás el siguiente **_— mencionó mientras rápidamente se preparaba para pelear.

El otro grupo de shamanes estaba agotado, cualquier intento por debilitar a los demonios de la sacerdotisa no funcionaba —. **¡**_**Anna ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Hao?! **_— preguntaba desesperado el menor de los Asakura.

— _**Yoh tiene razón, Annie ¿Por qué estás traicionándolos?**_— decía un joven de cabello negro desde un gran espíritu similar al del castaño de largos cabellos.

¿Traicionándolos? Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, así que prefirió ignorar sus estúpidas preguntas —. _**Tú debes ser Elliot**_**. **— Lo miraba fijamente —. _**Y supongo que ese debe ser el espíritu elemental que robaste.**_

— _**Jajaja estás bien informada Annie y si, este es el gran espíritu del viento **_— respondió con una sonrisa.

Elliot no estaba ahí para nada bueno, tendría que priorizar, el grupo de ese chico parecido a Hao no representaba ningún peligro en comparación con el recién llegado. Hizo desaparecer a sus dos demonios y volteó a ver al shaman del fuego quien ahora estaba ocupado con Henry, al parecer el shaman de cabello verde había aumentado sus poderes y le estaba dando una buena pelea, la rubia suspiró, tendría que pelear en serio. Tomó su rosario azul —. _**La primera simboliza a mi padre.**_

— _**¿Qué planea hacer? **_– le preguntó el joven aniu al resto.

— _**La segunda simboliza a mi madre, la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo, aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan levántense. **_— Una gran cantidad de almas comenzaron a aparecer junto a ella.

— _**E-esas almas no son normales **_— decía nerviosa la peli-rosa.

— _**Son almas enfurecidas **_— dijo con espanto el menor de los Asakura —._**"¿Qué piensas hacer Anita?"**_

— _**Si escuchan estas esferas vengan de inmediato. **_— De su bolsillo saco su rosario blanco —. _**Posesión de objetos. **_

— _**¿Qué? pero si ella no es un shaman**_ — gritó sorprendido, Ren.

— _**¡Gran demonio en rosario de los 1080! **_— De inmediato un enorme demonio con forma humana y de color rojo apareció causando el asombro de los que ahí estaban a excepción de Elliot que ya sabía que la rubia podía hacer eso.

Yoh miraba al oni con horror, ¿Por qué ese demonio volvía a aparecer? Si él lo había eliminado cuando eran pequeños, se preguntaba si Anna estaba en peligro nuevamente, la miró y en el rostro de ella no había el odio que existía antes, ahora estaba tranquila como si pudiera dominarlo —_. __**¡Mamá! **_— dijo feliz la criatura para después dirigir su vista al castaño —. _**¿De nuevo tú, mocoso? **_— El demonio lo miraba con desprecio, no había olvidado que por culpa de él había desaparecido de la vida de la rubia.

— **V**_**aya Annie al parecer lograste controlarlo, te felicito, pero eso no será suficiente **_— decía Elliot con superioridad desde lo alto de su espíritu.

— _**¿Y quién es ese? **_— cuestionó con indiferencia el oni.

— _**Un idiota que cree que puede vencernos **_— La rubia mostró una pequeña sonrisa —. _**¡Quiero que acabes con él ahora! **_— gritó.

Ren y los demás veían como el gran demonio comenzaba a luchar con el espíritu del viento de Elliot, la enorme criatura roja era bastante fuerte, de vez en cuando se hacía un corte en el brazo de donde salieron pequeños y grotescos seres.

— _**Yoh ¿Q-qué es eso? **_— preguntaba el peli-azul sin dejar de mirar la pelea.

El castaño de los audífonos naranjos sabia lo poderoso que era el demonio pero al parecer ahora es muchísimo más fuerte —. _**Es un oni, creado por Anna.**_


	7. Respuestas

Capítulo vii: "Respuestas"

— _**Señora Goldva**_ — dijeron dos apaches ingresando a la habitación donde estaba la anciana.

— _**Silver, Kalim**_ _**¿qué ocurre? **_— interrogó con molestia en su voz.

— _**Es Hao y ese chico Elliot, están peleando no muy lejos de aquí.**_

— _**¿Y?**_

— _**Con todo respeto, ¿no cree que deberíamos detenerlos? **_— cuestionó Silver.

La líder de los apaches frunció el ceño, era peligroso intervenir —. _**Claro que no, esos son los deseos de los grandes espíritus.**_

El descendiente de Hao cerró los puños molesto, esa respuesta siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. No quiso escuchar más y salió de ahí seguido por Kalim.

* * *

><p>Hao se estaba divirtiendo un poco con Henry, encontraba absurdo que él pensara que podría ganar esa batalla. Desvío su mirada unos metros para ver como hábilmente el gran demonio de Anna se enfrentaba al espíritu del viento. Todo ese duro entrenamiento del último tiempo había valido la pena. Fijo la vista en su gemelo, su rostro mostraba preocupación, se estaba conteniendo para no correr a ver a la que hace unos meses atrás era su prometida, tenía muchas preguntas y sólo Anna podía responder cada una de ellas.<p>

— _**Basta de juegos **_— mencionó Hao borrando su sonrisa.

— _**Al parecer Hao terminara su pelea pronto, así que acabemos con esto también. **_— Su gran espíritu con ayuda del viento creó un enorme remolino de arena que encerró a Yoh y sus amigos, exceptuando a Anna.

— _**"Ese imbécil planea matarlos" **_— pensó la rubia sin poder evitar que un sentimiento de protección la invadiera, por una extraña razón sentía que debía protegerlos, sobretodo a él, a Yoh.

— _**¡Anna, no lo hagas! **_— gritó Hao después de acabar con Henry. Se estaba acercando a ella cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que iba a hacer. La rubia ignoró su petición y corrió junto al oni dentro de esa prisión de arena.

En el interior de la trampa de Elliot la cosas no eran nada fáciles para el grupo de shamanes, intentaban sin mucho éxito salir de ahí, pero no sólo estaban encerrados sino que cada cierto tiempo una ráfaga de viento que apenas lograban bloquear aparecía provocándoles serios daños.

— _**¿Qué pasó? **_— preguntó Pilika separándose de la protección de su hermano cuando dejaron de sentir los ataques.

— _**¡Es doña Anna, ella nos esta salvando! **_— agregó Ryu, emocionado.

— _**Un campo de fuerza **_— susurró Ren incorporándose de a poco al igual que el resto. Estaba sorprendido por las nuevas habilidades de su rubia amiga, ellos estaban agotados por su reciente pelea con Zenki y Kouki, sin contar los múltiples daños que habían recibido dentro de esa prisión.

Los dos apaches se estaban aproximando al lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla, pudieron divisar un gran torbellino de arena y cerca de éste a Hao y Elliot enfrentándose en una dura pelea —. _**¡Los grandes espíritus no pueden estar de acuerdo con esto! **_— espetó Silver, molesto

Hao en tanto estaba desesperado, tenía que sacar a Anna de ahí o podría morir por el desgaste de furyoku, pero todos sus intentos por acercarse eran frustrados por Elliot —. _**"¿Anna, estás bien?" **_— preguntó a través de su mente.

— _**"Si Hao, pero si no hago algo pronto para salir de aquí moriremos."**_

¿Morir? ¡No! Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera —. _**"No digas eso Anna, sólo aguanta un poco más, yo iré a ayudarte."**_

— _**"Se acaba el tiempo Hao, lo siento, pero no tengo otra alternativa." **_— Sabia que el moreno se molestaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero debía actuar rápido —. _**Hey ustedes, agrúpense **_— les ordenó.

— _**¿Qué piensas hacer? **_— preguntó su ex-prometido.

— _**Sólo hagan lo que les digo **_— exigió con su tono autoritario de siempre. Los chicos no pidieron más explicaciones e hicieron lo que la rubia ordenó —. _**Demonio, protegelos bien.**_

El oni no perdio tiempo y con su cuerpo cubrió al grupo de shamanes. Anna después de percatarse que todos habían hecho lo que pidio se concentro y empezó a elevar peligrosamente su poder espiritual

— _**¡Anna, detente! **_— gritó Yoh, tratando inútilmente de liberarse del agarre del gran demonio rojo. Observaba con espanto como su rubia ex-prometida ponía su vida en peligro.

La itako lo ignoró y siguió elevando su furyoku hasta finalmente provocar una gran explosión que disipo la arena que los apresaba.

— _**Vaya, nuestra querida Annie si que es fuerte**_ — comentó con orgullo el peli-negro. Aprovecho la distracción de Hao para desaparecer junto a los cuerpos de sus heridos aliados.

— _**¡Maldito imbécil! **_— Ahora si era personal, por la culpa de ese idiota la rubia había puesto su vida en riesgo —. _**¡Anna, Anna! **_— gritó acercándose lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde, había otro hombre sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

— _**Anita, ya vas a estar bien **_— decía dulcemente el castaño menor acariciando su mejilla.

— _**Será mejor que te alejes de ella, "hermanito" **_— advirtió con dureza. Estaba realmente celoso, él no tenía porque tocarla, por nada del mundo permitiría que lo separaran de su rubia.

— _**No dejare que te la lleves **_— replicó Yoh, rápidamente sus amigos con sus posesiones listas rodearon al shaman del fuego dispuestos a atacarlo.

— _**Jajaja saben que esto es inútil, no podrán vencerme. **_— No apartaba su mirada del frágil cuerpo de la rubia, el cual era sostenido protectoramente por su otra mitad.

Anna de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con otros de color marrón que la veían con ternura, lo observó fijamente, su boca, sus ojos, su cara, todo era similar al joven con el que había compartido el último tiempo, pero no, no era él —. _**Hao **_— susurró, pero su voz era apenas audible —. _**Hao **_— repitió un poco más fuerte y esta vez todos pudieron oírla, Yoh no daba crédito a las palabras de la rubia.

El aludido esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a ella separándola de los brazos de su hermano —. _**Tranquila preciosa, estoy aquí. **_— Le hablo de una manera tan suave que causo extrañeza en los demás.

— _**Vámonos de aquí **_— pidió débilmente.

— _**Claro que sí. **_— No podía esconder su felicidad ¡ella se quería ir con él! —. _**Tienes que descansar, cometiste una imprudencia **_— le reprochó.

Ella estaba consciente de eso, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba débil y le costaba bloquear los pensamientos del grupo de shamanes —. _**Hao, no quiero regaños ahora.**_

— _**Jajaja esta bien. **_— La tomó en brazos —. _**Diganle a Silver que tengo el collar "dragón de las sombras" en mi poder, que ya recibirá noticias mías. **_— Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer junto a Anna.

— _**¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasó aquí? **_— preguntó Horo totalmente confundido.

— _**¿Desde cuando doña Anna es un shaman? **_

— _**No lo sé**_ — respondió Yoh, visiblemente afectado —. _**Entonces, todo este tiempo ella estuvo con Hao.**_

Todos estaban desconcertados, pero entre ese grupo había una chica peli-rosa que apenas conseguía ocultar su felicidad, se sintió tremendamente aliviada cuando Anna prefirió irse con el gemelo de su prometido —. _**"Ahora no tiene excusa para no olvidarse de ella."**_

— _**Algo raro esta pasando **_— dijo Ren, lo que provocó que el resto fijara su atención en él —. _**¿No lo notaron? Ella no recordaba quienes somos.**_

— _**Eso pudo ser una mentira**_ — opinó Horo.

— _**¿Y qué es eso de "dragón de las sombras" que mencionó Hao? **_— preguntó Pilika, intrigada.

— _**Nosotros podemos responderles eso **_— afirmaron los dos apaches acercándose a ellos.

— _**¡Silver, Kalim! **_— exclamaron todos.

* * *

><p>Hao salió de la habitación donde había dejado a Anna descansando, ella había gastado una gran cantidad de furyoku, así que era normal que durmiera tan profundamente.<p>

— _**Señor Hao ¿la señorita Anna va a estar bien? **_— consultó con preocupación el pequeño.

— _**Claro que si Opacho, ella es muy fuerte. **_— Y vaya que lo era, por algo Elliot la necesitaba para sus planes —. _**Sólo debemos dejarla descansar y tener una exquisita comida para cuando despierte.**_

— _**¡Opacho se encargará de eso! **_— anunció con entusiasmo.

— _**Jajaja muy bien, así Anna no se enojara con nosotros.**_

— _**Señor Hao ¿le va a hablar a la señorita Anna sobre su hermano?**_

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, pero ahora que se habían encontrado con él no podía seguir evitando el tema —. _**Supongo que si.**_ — Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado y miró al cielo —. _**"Espero que después de eso quiera seguir a mi lado."**_

* * *

><p>Yoh y sus amigos siguieron su camino hasta la aldea apache en compañía de los dos oficiales del torneo —. <em><strong>Lo mejor será explicarles primero quien es Elliot<strong>_ — sugirió Kalim después de ser bombardeado con preguntas.

— _**Como se habrán dado cuenta ese shaman al igual que Hao tiene uno de los espíritus elementales.**_

— _**¿Y cómo es eso posible? **_— interrogó Ren con dureza.

— _**Lo robó**_ — dijo Silver, serio —. _**Sucedió hace unas semanas… y por lo que sabemos planea robar los otros tres espíritus elementales que quedan.**_

— _**¡Ustedes deben evitar que eso suceda! **_— gritó exaltado el peli-azul.

— _**¡Mi hermano tiene razón! ¿Cómo permitieron que lo robara?**_

— _**Eh… bueno, ese fue un pequeño descuido **_— explicó Kalim, avergonzado —, _**pero ya lo solucionamos, los otros espíritus están bien resguardados.**_

— _**¡Ja, si ustedes lo dicen! **_— Desde el punto de vista de Ren esos apaches eran unos idiotas incompetentes —. _**¿Qué importancia tiene el collar "dragón de las sombras"? **_

— _**Pues, se podría decir que ese collar es el único medio para obtener los espíritus que quedan **_— respondió con nerviosismo Silver.

— _**¡¿Qué?! **_— gritaron todos.

— _**¡¿Y ustedes dejaron que Hao lo consiguiera?! **_— recriminó el aniu bastante enojado.

— _**No, en realidad nosotros dejamos que Elliot lo tuviera**_. — Silver sentía las miradas de odio del grupo de shamanes —. _**Q-que Hao se lo quitara es otra cosa **_— explicó con nerviosismo.

— _**¡Ustedes si que son unos inútiles! **_— gritó el shaman chino al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para amenazarlos con su lanza, pero los apaches se estaban alejando rápidamente —. _**¡Son unos malditos cobardes! **_— gruñó con más furia.

— _**Don Yoh ¿qué piensa de todo esto?**_

Él aludido se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino, había estado pensando en lo sucedido, muchas cosas no encajaban y varias preguntas lo atormentaban, pero tenía que mantener la calma —. _**Tranquilos muchachos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien jijiji.**_

— _**Yo conozco esa risa pué'.**_

— _**Esa risa es simplemente inconfundible **_— comentó un chico con acento inglés.

— _**¡Chocolove, Lyserg! **_— dijo emocionado el castaño —. _**¡Pero que alegría verlos! **_— agregó mientras sus amigos se acercaban para saludarlos.

* * *

><p>Hao no se despegaba del lado de Anna, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era verla dormir, ella se veía tan relajada, su expresión no mostraba la misma dureza de siempre. Luego de unos minutos la chica comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos con pesadez —. <em><strong>¿Ya te sientes mejor?<strong>_

— _**Si Hao, sabes que no necesito que me cuides tanto **__— _le reprochó.

— _**Si, lo sé… pero también sé que te encanta que lo haga ¿o no, preciosa? **_— respondió con un tono picaron que la hizo sonrojar levemente —. _**Iré a buscarte algo de comer, Opacho preparó algo delicioso.**_

— _**¡Hao, eres un idiota! **_— le gritó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Como disfrutaba molestarla! En cuestión de minutos ya estaba nuevamente en esa habitación junto a ella, le pasó la bandeja con comida y se sentó a su lado en la cama —. _**Anna, tenemos que hablar **_— dijo con una seriedad que le causó curiosidad a la rubia.

— _**Me imagino de lo que quieres hablar y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no quiero saber nada de mi pasado. **_— Así estaba bien y no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

No esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, sabía lo terca que era, pero esta vez tenía que ser firme —. _**No puedes seguir huyendo del tema, así que quieras o no, vas a tener que escucharme.**_

Volteó la cara disgustada, él tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que enfrentar su pasado y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo igual tenía algo de curiosidad —. _**Está bien, habla **_— dijo con falsa indiferencia dejando la bandeja a un lado sobre un velador.

— _**"Bueno, aquí voy." **_— pensó rascando su nuca —. _**Como ya sabes ésta es mi tercera vida, pero cuando reencarne sucedió algo que no me esperaba… no pude evitar que mi alma se dividiera en dos, así que junto a mi nació otro niño.**_

Así que eso explicaba el parecido entre Hao y ese chico que vio hoy —. _**Debo suponer que Yoh es tu hermano gemelo ¿cierto?**_

— _**Exacto, pero no sólo eso… él también era tu prometido.**_

No se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, después de todo Yoh ya le había dicho algo así cuando le pregunto quien era —. _**¿Sabes por qué acepte casarme con él? **_

— _**Por agradecimiento **_— respondió simplemente.

¿Agradecimiento? Eso la había tomado por sorpresa —. _**Podrías ser más claro **_— exigió.

— _**Kino Asakura te encontró después que fuiste abandonadas por tus padres, ella vio un gran potencial en ti por lo que decidió convertirte en su aprendiz **_— explicó —. _**Al tiempo después fuiste elegida para convertirte en la prometida de mi "hermanito" y por lo que sé él te ayudó a desaparecer tu reishi.**_

— _**Ya veo **_— respondió pensativa, lo que le contaba Hao tenía lógica, ya tenía algunos recuerdos sobre esos momentos, pero no lograba encontrarles sentido… hasta ahora, pero no había sido solo agradecimiento sino que también amor, amor por ese pequeño niño de cabello castaño que había arriesgado su vida para salvarla y la había liberado de su maldición — _**¿Yo lo ayude a derrotarte? **_— preguntó vencida por la curiosidad.

— _**Tú como su prometida tenías que cumplir con varias obligaciones, una de ellas era ayudarlo a hacerse más fuerte, así él podría vencerme y convertirse en el shaman king.**_

Recordó todas las preguntas que le hicieron, como le pedían explicaciones —. _**Entiendo… ¿entonces ahora que estoy contigo los estoy traicionando?**_

— _**No **_— respondió de inmediato, con gran seguridad —. _**Hace tiempo que tú no tienes ninguna obligación con esa maldita familia, ellos cancelaron el compromiso que tenías con Yoh.**_

En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con su sensei, se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, su mirada había cambiado a una más fría —. _**Ellos sólo me utilizaron ¿no es así? **_— preguntó con desprecio.

— _**Eso parece. **_— Lo que le diría ahora sería lo más difícil para él —. _**Anna, estás en toda la libertad de irte si así lo quieres.**_

— _**¿Tú quieres que me vaya? **_

¿Qué? Si por él fuera ella nunca se separaría de su lado —. _**Claro que no Anna, me encanta tu compañía, pero… **_— No pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de la joven lo callaron con un breve, pero dulce beso.

— _**Pero nada, yo no me iré. **_— Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos —. _**Tiempo atrás te lo dije y ahora lo estoy confirmando, yo antes no era feliz. **_— Sentía como de a poco sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rosa —. _**En cambio ahora contigo lo soy **_— dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hao la observaba sin decir nada, no se esperaba esa respuesta ni mucho menos ese beso —. _**¡Idiota, dime algo!**_

Anna estaba un poco molesta, ella había sido sincera y él sólo la miraba con una cara de estúpido, de repente reaccionó, sonrió ligeramente mientras de a poco acortaba la distancia que existía entre ellos y sin decir nada la besó, al principio de una forma dulce y tierna para después apoderarse de sus labios con una mayor intensidad, tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de oxígeno. La miró a los ojos y posteriormente la abrazo con fuerza —._** Anna, no sabes lo feliz que me haces **_— dijo. Si ella había dejado su capa de hielo a un lado para decirle lo que sentía ¿por qué él no?

De repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente —. _**Te di una bofetada cuando nos conocimos **_— susurró con asombro.

Se separaron y él la miró con gracia, mientras recordaba ese suceso se llevó la mano a la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe —._**Jajaja si y pegas bastante fuerte **_— dijo divertido.

— _**Idiota, seguro te lo merecías **_— comentó recuperando su postura de chica fría.

— _**Jajaja eso creo. **_— La joven lo miraba inexpresiva alzando una ceja —. _**¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? fue amor al primer golpe.**_

— "_**¿Dijo amor?" **_— Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, pero trató de mantener la compostura —. _**Baka, ¿Quieres recibir otra bofetada? **_— lo amenazó.

— _**Jajaja ¡Oh, Anna! ¿Quieres que me enamore de nuevo de ti? **_— preguntó con una mezcla de burla y fingido asombro en su voz, no espero respuesta de la rubia y nuevamente se acercó a ella para besarla.

* * *

><p>En el PatchDonald's se encontraba el grupo de shamanes comiendo mientras comentaban lo que había sucedido —. <em><strong>Así que la Anna banana esta con el Hao pué' <strong>_— dijo el moreno del afro.

— _**Maldito Hao, ¿Nunca podremos librarnos de él? **_— mencionaba con rabia el inglés apretando sus puños.

— _**Él no es el único problema.**_— Todos fijaron su atención en el shaman chino —. _**Ese tal Elliot también lo es**_**.**

Todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo, pero miles de preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas, pero la principal era _«"¿Por qué Anna estaba con Hao?"»_, la peli-rosa se sentía insegura, desde que se habían encontrado con la rubia que su prometido estaba actuando extraño —. _**"¿Qué haré ahora?" **_— se preguntaba, estaba desesperada, sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

El lugar estaba lleno de shamanes, algunos antiguos competidores del torneo y otros nuevos, una chica en especial se acercó a ellos, era delgada, de tez blanca, largos cabellos de color violeta caían hasta su cintura y sus ojos eran negros, tan profundos como la noche —. _**Hola ¿Cómo están? **_— saludó alegremente.

El grupo de amigos la observo detenidamente —. _**¡Ay, pero que linda es! **_— exclamó emocionado Ryu.

— _**¿Qué quieres? **_— preguntó con indiferencia Ren.

— _**Tiburoncito ¿no te enseñaron modales?, así no se trata a una dama **_— lo regañó el aniu.

— _**Jajaja no se preocupen, discúlpenme a mí por interrumpir su comida.**_— Fijó su mirada en el castaño quien en esos momentos estaba prácticamente en la luna —. _**Hola, tú debes ser el hermano de Hao Asakura ¿no es así?**_

La miraron con extrañeza ¿qué pretendía preguntando eso? —. _**Sí, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura **_— respondió amablemente el moreno.

— _**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Laura **_— mencionó con una sonrisa —. _**Pero no les quitó más tiempo, que estén bien.**_

La chica se alejó de ellos rápidamente dejando al grupo bastante desconcertado —. _**¿Qué habrá querido? **_— cuestionó Pilika.

— _**¡Ni idea! **_— respondió el resto mientras seguían comiendo.

La joven de pelo violeta caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde se estaba hospedando con un solo pensamiento en su mente —: _**"Pronto serás mío Hao Asakura y tu hermano me ayudará."**_

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Vaya, tus bofetadas siguen siendo igual de dolorosas <strong>_— decía divertido el shaman del fuego con una mano sobre su roja mejilla.

— _**Eso es para que no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo nuevamente **_— respondió la rubia con un tono amenazador —. _**Hao, necesito hablar con Yoh.**_

La sonrisa que tenía el moreno en su cara se borró y su expresión cambio a una más seria —. _**No sé si eso sea una buena idea **_— opinó con un tono frío en su voz.

— _**Debo aclararle las cosas. **_— Con cada palabra el joven fruncía más el ceño —. _**Mañana quiero que me acompañes a hablar con él, pero si no quieres voy sola.**_

Sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión, ella iba a ir con o sin él. Suspiró resignado —. _**Está bien, mañana iremos a ver a mi querido "hermanito."**_

— _**Hao… deberías controlar tus celos **_— comentó con burla la rubia, era su turno de molestarlo por todas las veces que él lo hizo.

— _**Jajaja ¿Celoso yo?, claro que no **_— respondió con fingida indiferencia.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos lo había aprendido a conocer tan bien, así que lo mejor era no insistir —. _**¿Qué pasó con el collar? **_— preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

— _**Lo tengo en mi poder **_— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lo mostraba —. _**Creo que después de ver a mi "hermanito" hay que hacerle una visita a Goldva.**_


	8. Conversación

Capítulo viii: "Conversación"

Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a aparecer cuando una joven de cabellos azulados ya se había levantado, encontraba inútil seguir acostada en su cama sí no conseguía dormir, y es que durante toda la noche sus pensamientos no la dejaron conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, si antes el torneo era peligroso por la sola presencia del mayor de los Asakura ahora el riesgo era mayor con la llegada de ese chico Elliot.

Decidió salir a caminar, tal vez era peligroso hacerlo con tantos shamanes por ahí, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba distraerse un poco, quizá así también podía olvidar a ese joven chino de ojos dorados que se había atrevido a besarla y después la había ignorado, el comportamiento de Ren la tenía completamente desconcertada. Luego de un rato optó por sentarse en una solitaria banca, el día era simplemente hermoso y ella lo estaba desperdiciando al pensar en un idiota que apenas notaba que existía, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando un apuesto joven se sentaba junto a ella —. _**¿Ah?**_ — dijo un poco confundida al ver un cono de helado de chocolate justo frente a sus ojos, volteó para ver quién se lo ofrecía y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con él —. _**Lyserg, ¿qué haces aquí?**_

— _**Pues, me levante temprano y decidí salir a caminar, te vi sentada aquí sola y noté que estabas triste así que pensé que un helado podría animarte**_ — respondió con dulzura el peli-verde.

Pilika lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos, sus palabras y su tierna mirada parecían sinceras, acepto el cono de helado que le ofrecía el chico y comieron en silencio, hasta que ella decidió iniciar una conversación —. _**Dime Lyserg ¿está vez la doncella y Marcos no piensan participar en el torneo?**_

— _**No, ellos estaban participando la vez anterior para derrotar a Hao, pero como lo creían muerto al igual que todos nosotros pensaron que no era necesario seguir en el torneo.**_ — Se detuvo a reflexionar un poco y continuó —. _**Aunque creo que sí supieran que Hao sigue con vida tampoco intervendrían, no hay manera de acabar con él, todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho han sido inútiles, ni Yoh logro vencerlo**_ — dijo cerrando uno de sus puños con bastante decepción y odio.

La joven peli-azul notó el cambio en la actitud de su acompañante, sus palabras estaban llenas de deprecio cuando se refería al shaman del fuego —._** No pienses en eso ahora Lyserg, el día está realmente hermoso como para pensar en cosas que no nos hacen felices **_— comentó intentando animarlo.

— _**Jajaja tienes razón Pilika, discúlpame si te incomode… pero tengo una duda, sí dices que no debemos arruinar un día tan lindo como éste con pensamientos que no nos hacen feliz ¿por qué estabas tan triste cuando llegué?**_ — preguntó con curiosidad.

— _**Por varias cosas, pero más que nada es porque estoy preocupada por mi hermano, no quiero que le pase algo malo**_ — respondió, no podía contarle que también estaba sumamente triste por la indiferencia de Ren.

— _**No deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que Horo-Horo es muy fuerte y eso es porque tiene a la mejor entrenadora.**_

Pilika se sonrojó un poco por el halago del peli-verde, apenas se conocían pero él era tan amable con ella —. _**Gracias**__ — _contestó con una tímida sonrisa mientras miraba el piso.

Lyserg la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla levantando así su rostro, ahora se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos —_. __**Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes **_— dijo de una forma encantadora, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara un poco.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos shamanes caminando por la aldea —. _**No entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte a buscar a tu hermana **_— decía Ren, algo molesto.

— _**Chinito ¿es que tú no entiendes? Mi hermanita está sola por ahí, le puede pasar algo malo**_ — respondió el aniu sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

— _**Creo que estas exagerando, ella debe est… **_— No término de hablar porque una imagen lo dejó sin palabras, ahí, a unos pocos metros de él estaba la joven en la que no paraba de pensar con otro hombre, y éste parecía estar a punto de besarla.

El peli-azul se desconcertó un poco por el repentino silencio de su amigo, pero cuando decidió mirar hacia la misma dirección que Ren entendió el porqué de su reacción —. **¡**_**Hey tú, inglesito! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi hermanita?**_ — gritó furioso mientras rápidamente se acercaba a ellos dejando atrás a su amigo quién seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Los otros dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de Horo —. _**Hermano ¿por qué tienes que gritar tanto? **_– Le reprochó.

— _**¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¡Sí éste inglesito estaba a punto de besarte!**_ — dijo bastante exaltado.

— _**Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas**_ — intentó explicar el aludido —, _**Pilika y yo sólo estábamos conversando**_**.** — Estaba un poco nervioso por las mirada acusadora del shaman del hielo.

— _**¡¿Crees que soy idiota?!.. Ren y yo los vimos, ¿no es así chinito?**__ — _preguntó esperando apoyo de su amigo, pero el no estaba ni cerca —. _**¿A dónde se habrá ido?**_ — murmuró.

Pilika, al escuchar su nombre sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido —._**"¿Y sí pensó que me iba a besar con Lyserg?"**_ — se cuestionó, pero luego recordó toda su inferencia —._**"De seguro ni le importa"**_ — pensó cambiando su expresión a una más triste.

— _**Será mejor ir a comer**_ — sugirió intentando calmar los ánimos.

— _**No quiero verte cerca de mi inocente hermanita **_— amenazó el peli-azul —, _**ningún pervertido como tú se aprovechará de ella **_— dijo con bastante seriedad.

— _**¡Hermano!, Lyserg ya te explicó que sólo estábamosconversando **_— mencionó con molestia, detestaba las escenas que le hacia su sobreprotector hermano, Horo le iba a contestar, pero la mirada asesina de la chica lo hizo retractarse —. _**Vamos a desayunar, hoy tienes mucho que entrenar**_ — dijo con autoridad la peli-azul, lo que provocó que su hermano sintiera miedo por el terrible entrenamiento que le daría su linda, pero cruel hermanita para desquitarse con él, no pudo más que asentir con cascaditas en los ojos, el inglés veía con diversión la escena, no había duda de que esa chica tenía carácter, sin decir más los tres shamanes se dirigieron al PatchDonald's.

Bastante lejos de ahí estaba un joven con vestimentas chinas, después de haber visto a la hermana de su amigo en una situación tan comprometedora con otro muchacho una extraña sensación lo invadió, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir y partirle la cara al inglesito por siquiera intentar besar a esa chiquilla entrometida —. _**¡No puede ser! **_— se repetía una y otra vez —. _**¡No puedo estar celoso! **_—. Pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar lo estaba, realmente estaba sintiendo celos —. _**Necesito hablar con ella **_— concluyó antes de dirigirse al lugar donde comerían todos juntos.

* * *

><p>Ese día la nueva prometida de los Asakura decidió que debía hablar seriamente con Yoh, tenía que dejarle claro que su actual compromiso de matrimonio era con ella, realmente le dolía la indiferencia del joven, antes lo podía tolerar, pensó que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero con la reciente aparición de la rubia todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo, la distancia que tenía con su prometido se hacía cada vez más grande, tenía que actuar rápido, de ella dependía que su sueño de convertirse en la esposa de Yoh Asakura se cumpliera.<p>

El joven de los audífonos naranjos se había levantado hace poco, se dio cuenta que no quedaba nadie en la habitación, por lo que supuso que ya se habían ido a comer, se dirigió a la entrada cuando se encontró con ella, su rosada prometida, parecía que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, ya que ni siquiera notó su presencia —._** Buenos días Tamao **_— dijo amablemente —, _**¿Sabes dónde están los demás?**_ — preguntó mientras miraba a los alrededores por sí los veía.

— _**B-buenos días joven Yoh**__ —_ saludó con nerviosismo —_, __**los demás deben estar en el PatchDonald's, esperándonos para desayunar.**_

— _**Entiendo, entonces vamos a comer**_ — dijo animadamente empezando a caminar.

— _**"Es ahora o nunca"**__ —_ pensó dándose ánimo —. _**Joven Yoh debemos hablar.**__ —_ Debía aprovechar que estaban solos.

— _**Eh… si Tamao, dime.**__ —_ No entendía la seriedad con la que le hablo la muchacha.

— _**Creo que tenemos que aclarar nuestra situación. **_— El castaño la miraba fijamente —, _**nosotros somos prometidos y…**_— Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yoh ante sus palabras.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que la peli-rosa quisiera hablar sobre su compromiso, en todo éste tiempo había evitado el tema para no incomodarla, se imaginaba que la pobre muchacha acepto ser su prometida porque sus abuelos así lo ordenaron, así que la interrumpió —. _**Tamao, entiendo que te sientas incomoda con un compromiso que ninguno de los dos quiere**_, _**pero no te preocupes, ahora que Anita apareció hablaré con ella y todo volverá a la normalidad **_— explicó con tranquilidad —, _**así que mejor no hagamos esperar a los chicos y vamos a comer.**_

— _**Adelántese, yo iré después **_— pronunció agradeciendo el haber podido decir esas palabras sin que su voz se quebrara, estaba destrozada, ella quería hablarle de sus sentimientos, contarle lo feliz que era por ser su prometida y como añoraba el convertirse en su esposa, pero no, no pudo porque como siempre Anna se interponía en su felicidad, apenas notó como Yoh comenzaba a alejarse de su lado amargas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas —._** Nunca podrás amarme como yo te amo a ti **_— se repetía entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>No entiendo por qué se demoran tanto pue' <strong>_— mencionaba Chocolove molesto por el hambre que tenía.

— _**¡Ay, pero si ahí viene mi Lyserg! **_— dijo emocionado Ryu con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Los tres jóvenes iban ingresando al local de comida, en los extremos estaban Lyserg y Pilika, mientras que en medio de ellos dos estaba un muy sobreprotector hermano —. _**Mm… qué raro, Ren no está aquí **_— comentó Horo —. _**¿Dónde se habrá ido?**_

— _**¿Tan preocupado estás por mí, hielito? **_— preguntó con burla el shaman de ojos dorados que acababa de llegar, rápidamente fijo su mirada en la chica de cabellos azules, quien parecía ignorar su presencia.

— _**¿Por qué me abandonaste picudito? **_– Le reclamó el aniu de inmediato.

— _**Ya habíamos encontrado a tu hermana, además… no los quería interrumpir **_— dijo con desprecio.

— "_**Entonces él también nos vio y no le importó" **_— pensó con tristeza la muchacha, pero no podía derrumbarse, debía ser fuerte —._**Pudiste llevarte a mi hermano también, así él tampoco nos molestaba **_— respondió molesta.

Lyserg se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Pilika, después de todo ellos sólo estaban conversando como buenos amigos, dirigió su mirada al mayor de los Usui quien lo miraba con odio, pero no era el único, Ren también lo miraba así, al parecer no le habían agradado las palabras de la muchacha —. _**Y… ¿dónde está Tamao e Yoh?" **_— preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

— _**Aquí estoy muchachos **_— dijo con alegría el castaño de cabellos cortos —, _**Tamao vendrá en unos minutos.**_

Sin más contratiempos se sentaron a comer, el ambiente no era el mejor, Lyserg se sentía algo incómodo por las constantes miradas asesinas que le daban otros dos shamanes en la mesa —. _**"Parece que a Ren no le es del todo indiferente Pilika" **_— pensó divertido.

— _**¡Hola a todos! **_— saludó alegremente Laura, aproximándose a su mesa, el resto le devolvió el saludo —. _**Yoh ¿podemos hablar? **_— Tenía que poner en marcha su plan.

— _**Lo siento, pero primero hablará conmigo **_— dijo con autoridad desde la entrada una rubia de ojos negros acompañada de un moreno de largos cabellos castaños.

— _**Anita **_— susurró para luego dirigir la mirada a su sonriente hermano.

— _**¡Hao! **_— gritó con odio Lyserg mientras rápidamente lo apuntaba con su péndulo, los demás shamanes que estaban en el local de comida miraban con espanto al shaman del fuego, puede que muchos de ellos fuesen nuevos competidores, pero habían oído hablar sobre él.

— _**Eso no es necesario **_— mencionó la itako —_, __**nosotros sólo vinimos a conversar en paz.**_— Notó que ante sus palabras Lyserg aún no bajaba su arma —. _**Ya saben de lo que soy capaz si piensan atacar a Hao, no creo que quieran repetirlo ¿o sí? **_— preguntó con un tono amenazador.

— _**Está bien, conversemos tranquilamente **_— dijo Yoh mientras hacía que su amigo deshiciera su posesión, necesitaba oír las explicaciones de la rubia —, _**acompáñenos a comer.**_

Los recién llegados caminaban en dirección a la mesa cuando alguien los interrumpió —. _**Hola, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte **_— le dijo a Hao sonriendo de forma seductora —_, __**mi nombre es Laura, la próxima Shaman Queen.**_

Anna arqueo una ceja disgustada, no le gusto para nada la presentación de es chica de cabello violeta, mucho menos su cercanía con Hao, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los gemelos Asakura —. _**Jajaja lo siento, pero ese puesto ya le pertenece a alguien**_ — respondió causando confusión en Laura —_, __**Y si te lo preguntas ese título será de la hermosa mujer que me acompaña**_ — dijo señalando a la ex-prometida de su hermano, lo que provocó que la aludida se sonrojara un poco.

— _**Hao no perdamos más el tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer. **_— Siguió su camino hasta la mesa donde estaba el grupo de shamanes, quería alejarse de esa molesta mujer que le coqueteaba descaradamente a su acompañante.

Al pelilargo le resultó divertida la reacción de Anna, sabía que se había puesto celosa por toda la atención que le ponía esa tal Laura —. _**Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero tener problemas después**_ — se excusó, en realidad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo conversar con esa chica.

— _**Ah sí… no hay problema, podemos hablar otro día. **_— Notaba como era ignorada por el moreno, él parecía sólo tener ojos para esa rubia —. _**Así nos conocemos mejor.**_ — Volvió a utilizar una voz sumamente seductora, pero nada, era como si no existiera.

— _**Si, si, adiós.**_— Se apresuró en llegar a la mesa, no quería que su "hermanito" intentara algo con la sacerdotisa.

Anna se sintió un poco más aliviada cuando vio llegar a Hao, las miradas de odio hacia él eran evidentes, pero las hacia ella estaban llenas de dudas — _**Lo primero que quiero decirles es que no tengo idea de quienes son ustedes. **_— Hablaba con su frialdad característica —._**Y antes que lo pregunten Hao no me hizo nada para que esté así.**_

— _**Entonces ¿qué te paso?**_— interrogó Yoh de inmediato — _**¿dónde has estado todo éste tiempo?**_

— _**Hace unos meses tuve un accidente, Hao me encontró, curó mis heridas y cuando desperté no recordaba **_**nada** — explicó tranquilamente.

— _**Que conveniente ¿o no, Hao?, me pregunto ¿cuántas mentiras le habrás dicho a Anna?**_

— _**Me ofendes Tao, te aseguro que yo soy el único en esa maldita familia que no le ha mentido **_— se defendió.

— _**Alguna cosa le habrás inventado para que ella se quedara contigo **_— opinó con antipatía su gemelo.

— _**Se equivocan, él no me contó nada sobre mi vida porque yo así se lo pedí, así que la decisión de quedarme a su lado es exclusivamente mía.**_

— _**Pero doña Anna, es muy peligroso que se quede con él **_— agregó Ryu tratando de convencerla. Hao frunció el ceño disgustado, ya se imaginaba que tratarían de ponerla en su contra.

— "_**Anita ¿por qué no recuerdas todo el daño que nos hizo?" **_— pensaba el castaño menor, lo único que deseaba era que todo fuese como antes.

— _**Yoh, no necesito recordar los problemas que tuvimos con Hao antes. **_— El aludido se sorprendió por las palabras de Anna, después de todo él no lo había dicho en voz alta, sólo podía haber una explicación para eso.

— _**¿Cuándo volvió tu reishi? **_— preguntó con preocupación, el resto lo miraba sin entender mucho.

— _**Desde antes que tuviera el accidente, es por eso que tu familia rompió nuestro compromiso **_— aclaró inexpresiva —_**, consideraron que yo era un peligro.**_

— _**Debo imaginar que esos malditos ancianos no te explicaron las verdaderas razones por las que Anna se fue, como tampoco te contaron que yo estaba vivo y que tenía a tu ex-prometida conmigo**__ — _comentó con desprecio el shaman del fuego, haciendo énfasis en "ex".

Ese si había sido un golpe bajo para Yoh —. _**Eso no puede ser cierto **_— dijo incrédulo.

— _**Claro que lo es, tu familia sólo me utilizo, pero cuando deje de ser útil y pasé a hacer una amenaza me despreciaron como a tu hermano. **_— Había tanto odio en cada una de sus palabras. El resto del grupo escuchaba con atención e incredulidad cada una de las afirmaciones tanto de la rubia como del shaman del fuego —. _**Yo ya tome mi decisión y esa es quedarme con Hao.**_

— _**Anna no puedes estar hablando en serio, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti**_— intentó explicarle, quería que ella recapacitara y decidiera volver a su lado.

— **¿**_**Preocupado? no me hagas reír **_— dijo con crueldad —_**, si eso fuera verdad te habrías opuesto a la voluntad de tus abuelos y me hubieses buscado.**_

Sabía que la rubia tenía razón, él como siempre sólo había aceptado las órdenes de su familia —. _**Anita yo…**_

— _**No necesito tus explicaciones **_— interrumpió la itako con frialdad —, _**ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión.**_

— _**Ya que no hay nada más que aclarar mejor nos vamos **_— sugirió Hao. Anna asintió, pero antes de retirarse le dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa a Ren, sabía que durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida sólo él se había preocupado por buscarla —. _**Ah, por cierto, Elliot es nuestro problema, no interfieran **_— advirtió antes de salir de ahí en compañía de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ou :c pobre Yoh, algunos me deben odiar por hacerlo sufrir asi, pero es necesario, Anna tiene razón, él como siempre sólo había acatado las órdenes de su familia así que ahora tiene que cambiar, jugársela un poco para recuperarla e.e <strong>

**Nel y Angel: les quiero agradecer por sus reviews *-* de verdad gracias, es gratificante saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia, me dan ánimos para continuar y angel te comprendo, yo también me confundo en este amor por Yoh y Hao :c no sé cual de los dos merece ser más feliz, pero inexplicablemente si concuerdo en el odio hacia Tamao xd eso, gracias nuevamente c:**

**Ryoku-one: gracias también por siempre apoyarme con un review c:**


	9. Aliados

Capítulo ix: "Aliados"

No sabía cómo podría estar nuevamente frente a él y no romper en llanto, hace varios minutos que su castaño prometido se había ido al PatchDonald's, ella estaba destrozada, caminaba sin rumbo por el desértico lugar, cuando pensó que las cosas en su vida podían mejorar, que sus sueños por fin se harían realidad todo se vino abajo y la culpable siempre era la misma persona… Anna —. _**Veo que estas deprimida. **_— La voz de un joven que la miraba con atención desde una roca la sorprendió.

— _**U-usted es quién nos atacó antes de llegar a la aldea.**_ — Logró pronunciar con evidente nerviosismo.

— _**Mi nombre es Elliot**_ — mencionó, durante su encuentro la última vez notó que ella no estaba muy feliz con la aparición de la rubia —, _**pero diría que no fui yo quien empezó la pelea, si no mal recuerdo fue Anna quién los estaba atacando.**_

— _**Pero usted intento matarnos **_— replicó.

— _**Esa fue una terrible confusión, yo quería ayudar a Kate quién estaba siendo brutalmente atacada por Hao, no pensé que ustedes querían hacer lo mismo **_— intentó excusarse el peli-negro.

La rosa prometida de los Asakura no confiaba mucho en las palabras del joven, pero sabía lo fuerte que era, así que mejor no lo enfrentaría —. _**Entiendo **_— dijo de manera cortante.

Notó la desconfianza de la muchacha, claramente no era tan inocente como aparentaba, es más, podría serle bastante útil para sus planes —. _**¿Sabes? creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.**_

¿Qué? Sin duda ese tipo estaba loco, primero intenta matarla junto a su prometido y sus amigos y ahora decía esa estupidez —. _**¿Por qué dice eso?**_ — preguntó bastante intrigada.

— _**Los dos queremos ajustar cuentas con Anna.**_ – Las palabras del shaman la sorprendieron ¿tan obvio era que no le agradaba? —_, __**si nos unimos podríamos fácilmente ocuparnos de ella y de Hao.**_

— _**Yo no… no le haría daño a la señorita Anna **_— respondió no muy convencida.

No había que ser un genio para notar la vacilación en sus palabras, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para convencerla de lo contrario —. _**¿Y por qué ella si puede dañarte?**_ — cuestionó con malicia —. _**Además también nos encargaríamos de Hao, así el no podrá dañar a tu prometido.**_

La palabras del joven hicieron eco en su cabeza, rápidamente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de todos los gritos, órdenes y malos tratos que la rubia le había dado, si la itako no hubiese aparecido años atrás sin duda que ella — Tamao Tamatura — hubiese sido escogida desde un principio como la prometida de los Asakura, por otra parte Hao era una constante amenaza para la vida de su castaño prometido, ya una vez había intentado acabar con él, no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder —. _**¿En qué necesita que le ayude? **_— Quizá aún tenía oportunidad de salvar su compromiso, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shaman del viento, ahora tenía una nueva aliada.

* * *

><p>Se habían alejado del lugar donde Yoh y sus amigos estaban, apenas pusieron un pie fuera de ese lugar se marcharon en el gran espíritu del fuego, tenían muchas cosas por hacer pero la conversación anterior los tenía pensativos, decidieron que lo mejor era relajarse un poco, el pelilargo estaba inquieto, se podría decir que ésta vez él ganó, después de todo la rubia decidió quedarse a su lado ¿no es así?, pero por extraño que pareciera eso no lo tenía del todo tranquilo.<p>

La itako por su parte se sentía aliviada, ya había aclarado las cosas con su ex-prometido, desde que se encontró con él camino a la aldea Apache toda la paz que tenía se había ido, sin duda tenían un tema pendiente y debían aclararlo, aunque no recordara con exactitud todo creía en las palabras de Hao, entendía su odio hacía esa familia que lo desprecio, incluso ahora compartía tal sentimiento, quizá Yoh no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, pero él era tan débil en algunas ocasiones, era fácilmente manipulado por sus abuelos, en cambio el shaman del fuego era diferente, él no se dejaba influenciar, si algo o alguien le interesaba no dejaría que otros interfirieran en sus planes —. _**"Por fin soy libre" **_— pensó, ahora que habían aclarado las cosas ya nada la unía a Yoh, todo su horrible pasado había quedado atrás, ahora podía empezar desde cero, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara, miró a su lado y ahí estaba Hao, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos —. _**Idiota, ¿qué te pasa?**_ — preguntó.

— _**Jajaja Anna, sin duda lo que más me gusta de ti es esa dulzura con la que me hablas **_— expresó divertido.

— _**Baka**_**.** – Se sonrojó levemente, pero decidió ignorar el: _«"lo que más me gusta de ti"» —._ _**Ya dime ¿por qué estás tan pensativo?**_

— _**No es nada.**_

— _**No me mientas, es por Yoh**_ _**¿no es así? **_— El castaño volteó la cara disgustado, ella ni siquiera necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que le ocurría mientras que para él Anna era un completo enigma —. _**Tonto, ya te elegí a ti **_— le aclaró abrazándolo por la espalda —, _**Él ya no me importa, ahora tú y yo tenemos otros planes **_— le recordó —, _**así que deja de pensar estupideces y vamos a ver a Goldva **_— ordenó de forma autoritaria.

Hao sonrió, le encantaba su carácter —. _**Jajaja tienes razón Anna. **_— Las palabras de la rubia le bastaron para alejar de él toda duda o inseguridad, las cosas entre ellos estaban demasiado bien como para arruinarlo con tonterías, se podría decir que por fin en ésta, su tercera vida estaba logrando ser feliz.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¡Maldición! <strong>_— murmuró Yoh golpeando la mesa con rabia. No sólo había perdido a Anna, sino que también la confianza en su familia, había sido un imbécil cuando escogió seguir las ordenes de sus abuelos y no buscó a la rubia. No entendía por qué le habían ocultado algo tan importante como que Hao seguía con vida y que junto a él estaba su prometida, pero de algo si estaba seguro: no se volvería a dejar manipular por ellos, ahora él tomaría sus propias decisiones. No dijo nada y salió del lugar.

— _**Déjenlo solo **_— ordenó Ren cuando notó que algunos de sus amigos se estaban poniendo de pie.

— _**Amo Yoh ¿qué piensa hacer?**_

— _**Recuperar a Anna, como sea**_ — respondió decidido.

— _**Me alegra escuchar eso**_ — dijo Laura apareciendo de la nada, llevaba varios minutos siguiendolo, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse e iniciar una conversación —, _**porque yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.**_ — Y claro que lo estaba, necesitaba separar a esa molesta rubia de Hao.

— _**¿Tú?**_ — cuestionó confundido —. _**No entiendo, ¿por qué lo harías?**_

— _**Jajaja bueno, digamos que tenemos intereses en común, tú quieres a Anna contigo y yo necesito que ella esté lejos de tu hermano.**_

* * *

><p>Goldva se había reunido con todos los apaches, la situación era crítica, ahora Hao estaba a un paso de obtener los espíritus elementales que le faltaban —. <em><strong>Señora Goldva ¿Qué debemos hacer?<strong>_— preguntó uno de los oficiales del torneo.

— _**Si Hao obtiene los otros espíritus elementales nadie podrá detenerlo **_— agregó otro.

La líder de los apaches era la más consciente sobre la situación, había sido un descuido que Elliot lograra conseguir el collar, pero que ahora estuviese en manos del shaman del fuego no era nada bueno.

— _**¿Qué ocurre Goldva? ¿No sabes cómo detenerme? **_— preguntó de forma arrogante y burlesca el castaño entrando a la habitación junto a la rubia.

— _**¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí? **_— cuestionó con furia Silver.

Anna los miraba fijamente, sentía el miedo que le tenían al shaman y no era para menos, con solo una orden del castaño el espíritu del fuego podía acabar con ellos —_. __**No vinimos a pelear, así que será mejor que se calmen **_— pronunció la joven al ver a los apaches con sus posesiones listas para atacar.

— _**Así que ahora la sacerdotisa más poderosa es uno de los aliados de Hao. **_— La anciana no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la aludida, el castaño por si solo ya era una gran amenaza, pero si le sumaban el poder de la rubia las cosas se complicaban aún más, estaba consciente de que ella era la única capaz de derrotarlo, aunque el castaño menor había progresado bastante su poder no se igualaba al de su hermano y mucho menos al de su prometida, no era conveniente que esos dos estuvieran juntos —. _**¿Se puede saber por qué decidiste traicionar y abandonar a la familia que te acogió?**_

— _**Ellos fueron los que me abandonaron a mi después de utilizarme **_— aclaró molesta, no soportaría que la vieran como una traidora.

Hao hizo una mueca de disgusto, nuevamente intentaban poner a la rubia en su contra, siempre había alguien intentando separarla de él, pero no lo permitiría —. _**No vinimos a hablar de Anna sino de esto.**_— Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el collar que fácilmente lograría hacerlo invencible —, _**por lo visto ustedes son tan inútiles que no pueden ni cuidar éste objeto tan valioso.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Los apaches lo miraban con seriedad, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos —. _**¿Quieres que te digamos cómo funciona? **_— preguntó con sarcasmo la anciana.

— _**Jajaja eso no es necesario, conozco perfectamente el uso de éste collar, sólo he venido a devolverlo.**_

— _**¿Qué pretendes con esto, Hao? **_— cuestionó con severidad la anciana.

— _**Ya se los he dicho, tomen **_— dijo mientras le lanzaba el collar por los aires a uno de los oficiales del torneo —. _**Más les vale cuidarlo bien esta vez.**_

El shaman del fuego abandonó el lugar junto a Anna sin decir ni una palabra más. Los apaches por su parte estaban completamente incrédulos, Hao tenía la posibilidad de apoderarse de los espíritus elementales que le faltaban, pero en cambio decidió regresarles ese valioso objeto que por un descuido habían perdido —. _**Ya me imaginaba que haría eso **_— comentó la líder de los apaches con una sonrisa.

— _**¿A qué se refiere señora Goldva? **_— preguntó Silver, confundido.

— _**¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? **_— cuestionó Anna mirando el cielo, no comprendía del todo porque Hao había decidido devolver el collar.

— _**Por supuesto que si **_— respondió el moreno sin vacilación alguna —._** Sabes que tú eres mucho más importante que cualquiera de esos tres espíritus.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! **_— exclamó sorprendido el descendiente de Hao —. _**¿Me está diciendo que sólo la señorita Anna es capaz de usar ese collar? **_

— _**¡No hagas tanto escándalo! **_— le reclamó la anciana —. _**No es un secreto para nosotros que la itako Anna tiene una cantidad de furyoku impresionante, pero mucho de ese poder que posee proviene del odio que siente hacía los demás, como su nombre lo dice el 'dragón de las sombras' necesita de esa oscuridad que hay en su corazón para abrir el portal y obtener los espíritus elementales que quedan.**_

— _**¿Y Hao por si solo no puede? **_— interrogó con curiosidad uno de los presentes.

— _**No, sólo una sacerdotisa puede utilizarlo.**_

— _**Comprendo, entonces ¿por eso no se preocupó demasiado cuando Elliot obtuvo el collar?**_

— _**Por supuesto, tener el collar no es suficiente si no tiene también a una sacerdotisa de gran poder, como ella era la prometida de Yoh y además su reishi había desaparecido era casi imposible que él tuviese la oportunidad de usar el collar, pero me sorprendí al ver que Anna ahora está con Hao.**_

— _**La entiendo, nadie se esperaba eso, ella se veía tan segura de que Yoh se convertiría en el Shaman King **_— mencionó Silver con decepción en su voz.

— _**Hao, si tuvieses esos espíritus tendrías asegurado el triunfo en el torneo **_— le cuestionó la rubia, no negaba que le gustaba que el castaño quisiera protegerla, pero estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

— _**Anna, sabes muy bien que para utilizar el collar tendría que poner tu vida en riesgo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, quiero que entiendas eso **_— dijo con seriedad el moreno.

— _**Pero ¿por qué cree que Hao decidió devolver el collar? **_— preguntó Kalim, él al igual que los demás oficiales no comprendían del todo la situación.

— _**Es simple, él no pondría en peligro la vida de ella para obtener los espíritus, ya que está enamorado de la itako Anna.  
><strong>_  
>— <em><strong>¡¿Qué?! <strong>_— gritaron incrédulos los apaches ante las declaraciones de la anciana.

— _**No sé porque se sorprenden, aunque él sea un demonio también puede sentir amor por alguien, además el destino de Anna desde un principio fue estar con Hao… con el heredero más poderoso de los Asakura.**_— Para ella igual era difícil creer todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero esa era la verdad —. _**Ya, será mejor que paren de holgazanear y se preparen, el torneo debe comenzar pronto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita Tamao, uniéndose al enemigo ._. No entiendo por qué no se da por vencida. Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero a veces la inspiración me es esquiva y no llega :c el lunes de voy de vacaciones, puede que el aire puro del sur me ayude a tener mejores ideas o puede que sea al revés xd<strong>

**Isa Dreyar: Oh verdad :o que ingrata eres wuajksjka naa mentira c: ou Hao *-* me encanta el Hao del manga 3 y ya imaginaba que te dolería el sufrimiento de Yoh, pero que le vamos a hacer, uno necesita de golpes fuertes para despertar y ahora lo hizo e.e ahora hará algo al respecto.**

**Ryoku-one: Tienes razón, pero creo que después de esto último dejara toda esa incredulidad de lado, pero en cambio Tamao es un caso perdido nunca aprende, no se resigna ._. Jajaja bueno quizá Ren deje de ser un idiota indiferente, aunque a mi al igual que a Lyserg me divierte verlo celoso e.e y sobre Kate, claro que aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos, ella y Henry, digamos que Elliot tiene más aliados, capaces de curar sus graves heridas.**

**Sstridnt: Jajaja gracias por seguirme con tu usuario recién sacado del horno c: y me alegro de que aunque amas a Yoh entiendas que necesita sufrir un poco, prometo no hacerlo sufrir más, bueno no tanto :c xd ; me gustaron tus palabras del final.**

**Mar-shiroi neko: pobre Lyserg, no sabe lo que le espera y no sólo por los celos de Ren sino también por los de Horo (hermanos mayores siempre tan sobre-protectores) ; wuajksjka me hiciste reír con eso de Tamao, ahora con mayor razón merece sufrir.**

**Paola6: Gracias *-* no dejare de actualizar aunque me tarde un poco y te entiendo, yo también creo que amo a Hao 3**

**Cocha: ou :c a mi también me gustaría actualizar antes pero a veces tengo unas pequeñas crisis en las que la inspiración no llega ._. y simplemente no se me ocurre nada xd pero más vale tarde que nunca e.e**

**Angel: Esa Tamao ¿como no odiarla? wuajksjka xd que lata lo de tu net, te entiendo tanto :c estos días mi notebook murió y perdí fotos, páginas guardadas, archivos de la U, perdí todo :c y ahora tengo que estar escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos desde una tablet :c y no es tan cómodo xd pero en fin, a todo esto tienes razón, Hao ya sufrió tres vidas merece ser feliz o por lo menos más feliz que Yoh e.e pero eso de que se unan y sean uno solo es complicado xd creo que cada uno tiene su encanto y sería difícil decidir que personalidad dominaría, si la de Yoh o la de Hao ._.**


End file.
